The show must go on
by mery dry
Summary: Cadeau pour Artoung. Pourquoi Sirius est allé se fourrer derrière ce voile, hein ? Parce que pour le sauver, Harry doit être la fiancée de Draco Malefoy. Entre réceptions, rapprochements et sauvetage du monde… on se découvre une attirance insoupçonnée...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Coucou…

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste encore, ô miracle !! Non, je ne suis pas morte au détour d'une rue malfamée ou sous les roues d'une limousine…

En revanche, je dois vous faire mes plus plates excuses. J'ai encore deux fics inachevées (mais pas abandonnées, soyez en sûrs). 'Harry Potter : Destin apprivoisé' et 'Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres' seront finies, et, je l'espère, dans les plus proches délais. Mais je crois que je ne m'y remettrais que quand j'aurais fini cette fic-ci … qui est, soi dit en passant un cadeau pour… -roulements de tambour-

ARTOUNG (en majuscule, parce qu'elle le vaut bien, oui madame)

Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de lui offrir cette histoire sont aussi claires que de l'eau de roche, mais si vous ne les voyez pas… eh bien, je vous conseille de faire un petit tour sur son profil, qui en vaut le détour…

L'idée de la fic n'est pas de moi, mais du défi d'Isatis, dont voici le contenu :

**La fiancée de Malefoy (oui j'ai changé le titre, mea culpa…)**

_Nous sommes en 6ème année._

_Draco s'est calmé depuis que son père est en prison, il ressent moins de pression et se sent donc moins obliger de jouer le rôle du parfait petit prince des glaces prétentieux. Ses relations avec le célèbre trio se sont calmées suite à ce changement d'attitude, ce n'est toujours pas la joie, mais ils ne se cherchent plus des poux constamment._

_Dans un contexte que vous imaginerez l'ordre ou n'importe quel adulte (mais pas Draco lui-même, bien qu'il soit parfaitement au courant de toute l'affaire) demande à Harry de jouer (à plusieurs reprises) le rôle de petite copine ou fiancé (au choix) de Draco Malefoy pour le protéger des sombres projets de Voldy ou sa bande._

_Harry bien qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout, accepte de le faire mais se montre en jeune fille dominatrice._

_Et là contre toute attente c'est ce côté dominateur qui ne recule devant personne qui va PROGRESSIVEMENT séduire le-Grand-Draco-je-ne-me-fais-dominé-par-personne-Malefoy._

_Petite précisions :_

_Je veux qu'Harry, même si il n'est pas content, soit un très grand comédien ( ça peux d'ailleurs être une passion qu'il a et la raison pour laquelle on lui demande à lui de jouer ce rôle, mais c'est juste une suggestion), il doit bluffer tout le monde, son personnage féminin à de la ressource, une bonne répartie, et sait ce montrer charmeuse avec l'entourage de Draco pour se faire intégrer, bien qu'elle soit dominatrice personne ne doit douter de leur amour._

_Personnellement je préférerais qu'il porte un costume, mais ne se transforme pas en fille avec une quelconque potion (j'aime l'idée qu'il reste masculin dans nôtre esprit pour que Draco tombe amoureux de son corps en tant qu'homme)._

_Je finirais avec un petit bonus qui serait apprécié : si Sirius pouvais revenir de derrière le voile ça serait sympa._

_Bon gros bisous à tous, si vous pouviez m'envoyer un mail par mon compte pour me prévenir si vous répondez ça serait super sympa de votre part._

Bien entendu j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le défi, mais je crois pouvoir dire que je me suis tenue à ses grandes lignes… Comme vous l'avez compris, ceci est un slash… il y aura sans doute des 'scènes' explicites, alors, si cela vous gêne, veuillez quitter cette page :)

Euh… oui oui oui tout est à JKR, à part quelques personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination. Alors, messieurs les huissiers, remballez vos incitations à comparaître.

Place à l'histoire, qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire…

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quiconque contemplait la scène serait extrêmement surpris par son incongruité. Tout d'abord, les lieux étaient étranges.

Ils présentaient l'apparence d'un bureau paisible et à peu près bien rangé, du moins si l'on ne prenait pas garde aux drôles de petits appareils qui ornaient une table.

Et pour se convaincre de la normalité de céans, il fallait également ignorer les mouvements des tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. On aurait dit une scène de la Mythologie, où Apollon prendrait le thé en compagnie de Zeus. Les apparences se prêtaient à cette interprétation.

Un magnifique jeune homme, aux cheveux mi-longs d'un blond étrange, mais fascinant, attirait en premier l'attention du spectateur. Cet éphèbe exsudait le charisme et l'élégance.

Le physique de son vis-à-vis, lui, ne constituait en rien une vision charmante. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins un vénérable vieil homme qui semblait lui aussi posséder une forte personnalité.

Sa chevelure neigeuse et sa longue barbe blanche semblaient une indéniable preuve de sagesse et de sagacité.

En tout cas, c'est ce que penserait l'observateur. Mais cette impression serait facilement démentie par le malicieux regard pétillant derrière les lunettes en demi-lunes.

Mais les hypothèses s'effondrent toutes lorsque l'on sait qu'on se trouve au collège Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles sorcières au monde, et en Europe particulièrement.

Les tableaux animés, les drôles de petits objets, tout devenait parfaitement normal quand on connaît l'endroit. Mais les personnages gardaient leur aura de mystère. Même si Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était mondialement connu, il n'en restait pas moins mystérieux.

Son interlocuteur était lui aussi passablement connu. Et cela grâce à plusieurs points. Non seulement il était le fils d'un dangereux Mangemort, mais il était également le meilleur parti du monde sorcier.

Ce statut lui était acquis de par son bras immaculé, l'absence de Marque étant un bon point de départ, puis par sa beauté sélénite, sa richesse et ses quartiers de noblesse.

Ces deux messieurs étaient, donc, en plein conciliabule.

Ils discutaient d'un sujet apparemment gravissime : la sécurité du beau jeune homme, Draco Malefoy, était gravement compromise.

Il était, et depuis qu'il a quitté l'enfance, assailli d'invitations, plus flatteuses les unes que les autres, où n'était invité que l'élite de la population sorcière.

Malheureusement, la bonne société sorcière était constellée de rétrogrades, réactionnaires et arriérés qui soutenaient plus ou moins ouvertement la cause de Voldemort.

Draco, en tant que membre de l'illustre dynastie des Malefoy, devait honorer le maximum d'invitations. Depuis très longtemps, son père avait obtenu une signature de tous les membres du Conseil d'Administration lui permettant d'assister à ces cérémonies, du moment qu'il présente le carton d'invitation requis.

Jusque là, tout allait bien ; il n'y avait rien de bien grave. Mais de sombres nuages assombrissaient l'horizon.

La fortune des Malefoy étant à la disposition de l'héritier présomptif, autrement dit Draco, il était donc en danger. En effet, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait perdu tous les avantages matériels que lui apportait Lucius au moment où ses biens furent transmis directement à son fils après son emprisonnement. Et Narcissa ne lui était d'aucune utilité sur ce plan-là.

Il s'était donc décidé à soumettre Draco à ses ordres, voire même, pourquoi pas, à l'épouser pour être gagnant sur tous les plans.

« Ainsi donc, Monsieur le Directeur, vous avez décidé de me contacter pour me trouver une solution ? J'accepte votre aide, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas sans contrepartie. Je suppose que vous aimeriez que, pendant ces réceptions, je laisse mes oreilles traîner un peu, pour glaner deux ou trois informations qui vous seraient utiles…Ceci, en toute discrétion, bien entendu. »

Draco avait tout deviné, et, depuis quelques temps, pesé le pour et le contre. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'aider Dumbledore. De surcroît, le Directeur allait dorénavant veiller à sa sécurité, vu qu'il allait lui être utile.

« Donc si ma tâche se résume à ça, je suis d'accord. Mais le danger en devient plus grand encore. »

« J'avais deviné. Eh bien, sans fausse modestie, je puis vous dire que j'ai déjà quelque chose à vous proposer. Faites semblant d'avoir une fiancée, qui sera en fait votre garde du corps. »

Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement, le ponctuant d'un geste négligent de la main :

« J'y ai déjà pensé, voyez-vous… »

« Je ne pense pas que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Vous allez être constamment, dans ses cérémonies, accompagné par votre soi-disant future épouse. De ce fait, vous serez à l'abri des subterfuges pour vous fourrer dans le lit de quelque jeune fille en vous accusant de la corrompre, et vous ne serez pas de trop à deux pour vous sortir des coups fourrés de ce cher Voldemort. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, de nos jours, je me fiche un peu du premier danger, même s'il n'est pas des moindres. En fait, je m'inquiéterais plus pour ma fiancée que pour moi ! On va vouloir la tuer ! J'ai déjà pensé à Granger ou à la fille Weasley pour tenir le rôle de ma fiancée, mais l'une est sans une once de sang pur, ce qui est immédiatement décelable, et l'autre est une rousse impulsive et trop incompatible avec mon caractère. Ca sera impossible de les présenter à ma famille, et je vous rappelle que ma fiancée doit avoir leur approbation. Malheureusement, ce sont les seules filles pour la sécurité desquelles je pourrais être rassuré. Etant liées à Potter, quiconque à part Vous-Savez-Qui les évite. Tous savent que le Survivant est assez chatouilleux de la baguette lorsqu'on s'en prend à ceux à qui il tient… »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à luire davantage. Apparemment, la conversation venait de prendre le cours qu'il voulait :

« Justement. Il vous faut quelqu'un de puissant à la personnalité affirmée, qui ne craindra pas de tenir tête à votre famille ou à vos fréquentations et qui fera bonne figure, mais qui, en même temps, puisse se protéger en n'importe quelle circonstance, ainsi que veiller à votre sécurité. »

« Dites ! Vous voudriez que j'annonce mes fiançailles avec WonderWoman ? »

« Non, je voudrais plutôt que vous annonciez vos fiançailles avec le Wonder Boy… »

Draco, pourtant si maître de ses émotions d'habitude, eut de la peine à réprimer un hoquet.

« Potter ? »

« Potter. »

« Harry Potter sera le fiancé de Draco Malefoy ? »

« Non, Harry **jouera le rôle** de **la** fiancé**e** de Draco Malefoy. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce garçon a un don pour beaucoup de choses, mais il découvre ses capacités petit à petit. Il arrive à peine à admettre qu'il est assez bon au Quidditch et qu'il se débrouille pas mal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Vous voulez rire ? Mais Potter, une fois sur son balai, est un dieu vivant ! Et je ne parle pas lorsqu'il est plongé en plein combat ! Il a l'air totalement dans son environnement ! Un poisson dans l'eau… Hum, finalement j'accepte un bonbon au citron. Chanter les louanges de Potter me brûle toujours la gorge, peut-être que cette friandise l'apaisera. »

Dumbledore se permit un petit rire. Le fils Malefoy savait ce qu'il voulait et avait les yeux bien en face des trous. Il allait donc être plus facile que prévu de lui faire comprendre l'évidence.

« Il est évident que Harry est très doué en Quidditch et en combat magique, mais il a aussi de très grandes aptitudes pour le théâtre. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel talent se manifester chez un sorcier aussi jeune. »

Le déclic se fit. Draco saisit tout ce que sous-entendait le vieux directeur. Harry Potter allait être, pendant une période indéterminée, sa fiancée! Mais il fallait encore que le Survivant accepte ! En ce qui concerne ce point, rien n'est joué, et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Peut-être que le comportement de Draco avait changé, envers les Gryffondors, mais ce n'était pas pour autant l'amour toujours ! L'animosité était moins forte, mais elle persistait, quoique dorénavant, elle fût teintée, et ce, bien étrangement, d'un respect nouveau de part et d'autre.

Pendant les procès des Mangemorts arrêtés au Ministère de la Magie en Juin dernier, les atrocités des accusés avaient été déterrées les unes après les autres, jetant la lumière sur des crimes très anciens et oubliés. Les sessions juridiques avaient eu lieu au milieu du mois d'Août, à huis clos.

Cependant, bien des informations avaient transpiré, et force fut de constater que Lucius Malefoy, bien qu'étant excellemment défendu par un des plus brillants avocats du barreau sorcier, en avait fait de belles.

Mais aucun meurtre ni acte de torture ne lui fut imputé, juste quelques opérations frauduleuses, tentatives d'intimidation et possession d'objets illégaux sentant fortement la Magie Noire.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Dumbledore, qui toussa et dit :

« Si vous regardez par la fenêtre sur votre droite, vous verrez sûrement Harry. Ledit Harry doit être en train d'arpenter les airs sur son balai, pour tenter de se calmer. Je me trompe ? »

Draco se leva et suivit le conseil. Il répondit alors :

« Oui, vous vous trompez. Là, il doit être en train d'essayer d'attraper un torticolis. Ce coup-ci, il veut sûrement se fracasser sur le sol. Oups, il s'est raté de peu. A présent, c'est ses bras qui ont failli se briser lorsqu'il est passé entre les poteaux. Bref, il essaye de faire tout sauf de se calmer. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire mystérieux :

« C'est sa façon de se détendre. »

« Mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il tente de se calmer ? Ah, là il s'est arrêté, il est accroché son balai par les jambes et il a la tête en bas. »

« Il est avide de détente, de liberté, parce qu'il cherche toujours à se dépasser. »

« J'ai toujours dit que ce garçon a perdu la raison. Il a besoin d'un cerveau, d'une jugeote. »

« Il a plutôt besoin d'apprendre l'égoïsme et la confiance en soi ! C'est pour ça que jouer le rôle de votre fiancée devrait lui être bénéfique, alors comme il est vraiment doué pour la comédie, et qu'il est incroyablement charismatique lorsqu'il joue n'importe quel rôle, je **veux** que vous soyez le chevalier servant d'un Harry Potter déguisé en fille. »

« Pour une fois, je trouve que vous avez raison. Potter est capable de se sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'un Scroutt à Pétard, alors je pense qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour moi. »

Devant la mine interrogative de Dumbledore, Draco dit :

« En quatrième année, Hagrid nous enseignait comment élever des Scroutts à Pétard. Un soir, nous avions dû nous rendre à la cabane de Hagrid pour expérimenter des aliments sur ces mélanges de Manticores et de Crabes de Feu. Nous étions trois Serpentards et trois Gryffondors, vu que nos cours communs se font avec cette maison. Un Scroutt a explosé et s'est retrouvé projeté dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Un petit soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait :

« Hagrid a commencé à sangloter, alors Potter s'est enfoncé dans la Forêt malgré la pleine lune, et il a poursuivi cette satanée bestiole pendant une demi-heure pour revenir brûlé, blessé mais aussi souriant qu'un Poufsouffle vantant les mérites du nouveau dentifrice en vogue ! »

Devant la moue du Serpentard, le Directeur de Poudlard laissa échapper un petit rire, devinant qu'il allait, et dans pas longtemps, s'amuser à jouer les cupidons…Il appela donc Fumseck et se mit à gratouiller sur une feuille de parchemin en disant :

« Je vais demander à Harry de venir nous rejoindre. Même si j'ai ma petite idée, je me demande comment on fera pour le convaincre d'accepter… »

Draco aussi se posait la même question…

* * *

**--Si Draco va bien finir avec Harry (qui se fera passer pour sa fiancée) on lui permettra donc de connaître WonderWoman et les pubs pour dentifrice:p--**

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini… J'updaterai bientôt, dans moins d'une semaine, si tout se passe bien. Voire même beaucoup moins d'une semaine…

Je ne pouvais pas éditer mes autres histoires, à cause de quelques menus ennuis personnels. Mais la question ne se posera plus : si on n'est pas d'accord avec mes écrits, tant pis , on ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'écrire ce que je veux ; j'assume totalement.

PS Un grand merci à Kimmy :p

Bisous :)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Comme promis, voici la suite (et en moins d'une semaine :p)

Je remercie tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire ou de reviewer cette histoire, qui est un cadeau pour Artoung, et une réponse au défi d'Isatis 'la fiancée Malefoy'.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. Il y aura aussi d'autres allusions, à d'autres oeuvres, que ce soit des films ou des livres. S'il y en a qui seront volontaires, d'autres ne le seront pas, je tiens donc à éviter toute confusion

Je vous laisse lire :p

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Accroché dans les airs, un jeune homme brun se balançait doucement, au gré du vent. Il n'était retenu que par ses jambes accrochées à son balai, un Eclair de Feu splendide. Le casse-cou avait les yeux fermés et arborait un sourire doux. Ses cheveux, dirigés vers le sol, dévoilaient une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Pas la peine de faire les présentations. Il était suffisamment clair que la personne suspendue tête en bas était Harry Potter. De toute façon, toute personne le connaissant l'aurait reconnu sans même avoir à s'approcher. Il était le seul à tenter ce genre d'acrobatie, même si pour l'instant, il se détendait et profitait de la clémence du temps.

Pendant les orages, alors que tout le monde s'emmitouflait dans les couvertures, hypnotisés par la pluie qui battaient les vitres, Harry, lui, enfourchait son balai et, fou de joie, sillonnait les airs, se libérant des tensions, des astreintes et des pressions. Mais surtout, sur son balai, il daignait abandonner le rôle qu'il jouait.

Cela peut paraître insolite, mais Harry Potter a toujours aimé jouer la comédie. Son seul handicap était ses grands yeux verts, qui laissaient transparaître toutes ses émotions, même les plus infimes.

Mais Harry finit par tourner cela à son avantage. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, c'est avéré. Alors, le Gryffondor décida que ses yeux seraient son plus grand atout. Il s'entraîna durement pour qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Il n'y arrivait jamais, à part lorsqu'il revêtait un rôle. Il aimait en jouer beaucoup. Le rôle du Gryffondor courageux, loyal et obtus, celui du Serpentard, roublard, pince-sans-rire et roué, à moins que ce ne soit celui du Poufsouffle, émotif et timide, ou alors le Serdaigle, sérieux, et mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Cela l'amusait. Il se penchait moins sur son sort et perdait de plus en plus sa fâcheuse habitude à s'apitoyer sur ses malheurs. Mais, il devait se l'avouer, il n'aurait jamais accepté son don pour le théâtre, s'il n'avait pas pris exemple sur Draco Malefoy.

Etrange ironie du sort…Mais Draco avait toujours été l'homme aux Mille Masques, qui en joue avec maestria, arborant le bon visage selon les circonstances. Après l'arrestation de son père, il était devenu plus naturel, moins guindé et compassé, mais il avait toujours une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions.

Apparemment, on lui avait ouvert les yeux durant les vacances, parce qu'il n'avait plus réitéré de menace de mort à l'encontre de Harry, accusant ce dernier de l'arrestation de son père. Au contraire, Draco lui semblait même un peu, un tout petit peu, reconnaissant.

Lorsque Harry avait dit à Ron qu'il adorait jouer la comédie, et que Draco Malefoy était la personne qui lui avait ouvert cet horizon, le roux faillit passer de vie à trépas. Ou plutôt, il voulut aller tuer Malefoy pour avoir eu l'audace de jeter un sort sur son frère d'armes, ensuite, il voulut se suicider, lorsque Harry lui assura qu'il n'était la victime d'aucun enchantement.

Hermione, elle, semblait avoir compris. Elle se chargea donc d'expliquer à Ron combien cela a dû être difficile pour Harry d'admettre son talent, sachant qu'il se considérait comme un bon à rien. Il devait avoir eu du mal à se convaincre qu'il pouvait jouer la comédie, monter sur scène, exprimer des sentiments factices avec sincérité.

En voyant Draco Malefoy, son impassibilité, sa capacité de souffler le chaud et le froid, Harry avait admis que ce n'était pas si difficile, le théâtre. Mais en réalité, il avait toujours rêvé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'avoir une vie différente, une personnalité différente, un corps différent.

On voyant la capacité de Malefoy à changer de personnalité selon les personnes, les lieux et les circonstances, Harry avait commencé à toucher du doigt son rêve. Il s'était mis à observer plus attentivement Draco, et s'était même, parfois, permis de tenter une imitation assez fidèle de lui. Cela marqua ses débuts.

Il s'était présenté au Club de Théâtre de l'école, et avait été accepté du premier coup, non en sa qualité de Survivant, mais plutôt, grâce à sa prestation lors du casting.

On lui avait demandé de chanter le 'God Save de Queen' en gémissant de douleur, puis lire un extrait de la Constitution en pleurant de joie, ensuite de défendre la cause des chiens abandonnés en riant hystériquement.

Etrangement, personne ne rit lorsqu'il tenta sa chance. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de la part des jurés, il avait un don incroyable pour faire passer l'émotion sans altérer le texte, de s'exprimer par la voix mais aussi par le geste et le visage. Bref, Harry Potter était un véritable trésor.

Et pour l'instant, ce prodige se balançait sur son balai, se laissant bercer par les mouvements de l'air, en humant à pleins poumons la bonne odeur d'herbe mouillée.

On était fin Octobre, et étrangement, le temps était encore estival. Mais de violentes tempêtes de neige était annoncées pour début Décembre. Harry en profitait pour sortir son balai le plus souvent possible, sachant que Dumbledore tolérait ses sorties sous la pluie battante, mais il ne voulait pas que son protégé finisse gelé.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas été surpris par le vœu de Harry, faire du théâtre. Il était même ravi qu'il ait trouvé un violon d'Ingres qui le distrairait de ses mornes pensées, dont le noyau central était la mort de Sirius. Grâce à la comédie, Harry semblait avoir totalement occulté cette tragédie, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait dissimulée aux fins fonds de sa mémoire.

Soudain, il fut interrompu dans sa méditation par l'apparition de Fumseck. Ce dernier émit un doux trille pour le saluer, et lui tendit la patte, tout en battant des ailes. Harry récupéra le papier attaché à l'oiseau, et se remit à l'endroit pour lire le billet. Il ne vit que quelques mots, de l'écriture de Dumbledore, aux courbes et aux déliés très caractéristiques.

« Dans mon bureau, Harry, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. A.D.»

Harry fit la grimace en mettant le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Lui qui espérait un après-midi tranquille, dans les airs … Il se résigna et revint au château, se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir encore, celui-là ?

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il eut la surprise de voir que Draco Malefoy semblait l'attendre. Le saluant d'un signe de tête, le blond lui céda le passage et le suivit dans les escaliers, sans qu'un mot soit échangé. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus ennemis, néanmoins on ne pouvait effacer d'un claquement de doigts 5 longues années d'animosité réciproque.

« Ah ! Je vois que tu es venu, Harry ! »

Le susnommé grommela qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement et s'assit lorsque le directeur le lui permit d'un geste courtois, même si son élève était trempé par la pluie.

« Que me vaut cet honneur, Monsieur ? Si c'est pour me faire confesser, non non, je n'ai pas encore subi les foudres de Mme Malchance, cette année. Les ennuis m'ont à peu près épargné, on va dire. Du moins pour l'instant. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux et se tourna vers Draco, lui demandant :

« Vous croyez que c'est possible sans avoir besoin de Polynectar, Draco ? »

« Absolument. Il est plus petit que moi et son corps a une structure d'attrapeur. Très fin. Pour ses cheveux, un sortilège de Rallonge suffirait. Et un sortilège de Correction Oculaire pour pallier au problème des lunettes. Pour le reste, on avisera en temps voulu. Il y a beaucoup de sorts pour le transformer. »

Harry savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Et il détestait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se manifester mais fut surpris par la réponse du directeur :

« En effet. Le faire boire la potion toutes les heures serait par trop suspect. En plus il lui aurait fallu prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qui existe déjà. Mais bon, une fiancée androgyne ne serait pas vraiment très indiquée non plus. Bah, des potions, il y en a des tas. On trouvera bien notre bonheur là-dedans ! »

« Attendez un peu ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ! »

Les deux hommes semblèrent enfin faire attention à lui.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai Potter, tu n'es pas encore au courant. Bien. »

Ils entreprirent alors de tout lui expliquer, et attendirent sa réponse en cachant leur anxiété de leur mieux. Et ils avaient raison d'être anxieux…

« Non, non et non !! Si Malefoy ne veut pas se marier, a peur de se faire violer, ou autre, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! S'il veut une fiancée temporaire, il n'a qu'à demander à une fille de Serpentard et basta. S'il a peur de Voldemort, il ne va plus poser à ces réceptions ou se prend une tripotée d'Aurors comme garde du corps. Je ne suis pas une escort-girl. »

« Potter … »

« Il n'y a pas de Potter qui tienne ! C'est un non catégorique. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous me demandez ma participation, vu que vous savez que je dirai non. »

Dumbledore joignit ses doigts sous son menton, et tenta de tempérer son jeune élève en lui expliquant :

« Justement. Draco, en tant que nouveau chef de famille, se doit d'honorer toutes ses invitations. Alors dis-toi que ces réceptions te permettront de rencontrer des Mangemorts qui évoluent en toute impunité dans la Haute Société sorcière et de trouver des preuves pour les arrêter. Dis-toi aussi que certaines de ces maisons sont très, très vieilles et que, dans leurs bibliothèques ou autre, tu pourras dénicher certaines informations sur … ce que nous cherchons clin d'œil malicieux. Voldemort lui-même pourrait y être sous un déguisement ou un autre, parce qu'il a des vues sur Draco. Son but premier et de récupérer l'argent des Malefoy, mais aussi de faire de lui un fidèle Mangemort, et, au meilleur des cas, son mari. Mais aussi … j'ai une idée dont j'ai parlé à Monsieur Malefoy, et à propos de laquelle j'aimerais vous entretenir tous les deux. Dites-moi, Draco, pensez-vous que l'une de ces célèbres figures de l'aristocratie pourrait savoir quelque chose à propos de … de ce qu'on appelle l'Arche Voilée ? »

Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil tandis que Harry sursauta violemment. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle Sirius, dont il avait eu trop de mal à enterrer la peine causée par sa mort…

« Chaque famille un tant soit peu ancienne a entendu parler du Voile de la Seconde Chance, ou l'Arche Voilée, comme vous dites. Si on accuse un membre de la famille d'un crime impardonnable, et que l'on n'a pas suffisamment de preuve pour le faire arrêter, on le fait basculer à travers ce Voile. Et on avisait selon l'enquête que menaient les Détectives Privés de la famille. S'il est coupable, il y reste. S'il est innocent, avec le rituel approprié, l'accusateur pouvait tout bonnement réparer son erreur, sa diffamation, en ramenant cette âme de ce côté, en échange de sa propre vie. Les âmes particulièrement éprouvées pouvaient entendre les échos de leurs souffrances à travers les voix des personnes envoyées derrière ce voile. Celles qui n'ont pas été ramenées, étant jugées coupables ou trop insignifiantes pour regretter leur mort si elles étaient innocentes. Ou alors, celles de ceux qui s'étaient trompés, regrettant leur fausse accusation et cherchant à exprimer leur repentir. Mais ceux-là ne reviennent jamais. On me faisait peur avec ça étant enfant, mais à présent je doute encore de l'existence de ces Voiles de la Seconde Chance …»

« Ils existent. Ou plutôt, il en existe au moins un. Au Département des Mystères … C'est là que Sirius est … c'est là que Sirius a disparu. Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'on a une chance pour le faire revenir ? Qu'il suffirait, en gros, que Bellatrix soit prête à donner sa vie pour ramener Sirius ? Ca ne m'a pas l'air gagné, vu comme ça … Mais s'il y a une chance de le ramener en vie, ahhh ça, vous pouvez me croire, Sirius reviendra ! »

La détermination faisait briller son regard et l'impression de fragilité qu'il donnait en général disparut d'un coup. Draco comprit alors que, s'il lui fallait un bon garde du corps, il ne pouvait y avoir mieux que Harry Potter…

« Mais au fait … pourquoi te faut-il une fiancée comme garde du corps, toi ? Je ne le ferai pas de bon cœur, encore faut-il que je le fasse, mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur ces voiles et sur les rituels de Retour, Potter ! Et si tu m'accompagnes et que tu arrives à conquérir tous nos hôtes, je suis sûr que tu bénéficieras toi aussi des invitations à passer certains week-end ou certaines vacances dans des demeures ancestrales, où tu pourras chercher tout ce que tu veux dans les bibliothèques ou interroger les ancêtres de ces familles… Je suis ton laissez-passer, en quelque sorte. »

« Tu as raison. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu … pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un garde du corps de la brigade des Aurors chargée de la protection rapprochée. Pourquoi te faut-il une fiancée bon sang ! »

« En fait … c'est parce que je suis gay, et je n'ai pas très envie que ça se sache, du moins pour l'instant, pour des raisons qui me sont propres … Je crois que je préfère que Tu-Sais-Qui me séquestre pour avoir mon argent, que de recevoir une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme de sa part. Je suis fiancé à lui depuis mon enfance, mes parents n'avaient pas le choix. Seul un nouveau tuteur pourrait défaire ce contrat, ou la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il voulait juste mon argent. Mais si tu es ma fiancée, non seulement on se méfiera moins de toi mais qui plus est, on croira qu'on a des relations … poussées. Si je prétends ne pas être gay je pourrais ne pas honorer cette pseudo promesse maintenant. On doit croire que je suis hétérosexuel, donc que je couche avec toi Potter, ou plutôt ton 'personnage'.»

Harry et Draco furent parcourus par le même frisson de dégoût à cette idée.

« Ca durera tant que je n'ai pas de tuteur légal. Ca doit être un homme de ma famille, approuvé par le Magenmagot, et par Dumbledore, mon tuteur par défaut jusqu'à présent. On a donc un but commun. Black est de ma famille. Il me sortira de cette mouise et toi tu pourras retrouver ton parrain. Toujours est-il que j'ai besoin de toi Potter, pour me protéger - il tiqua à cette idée mais poursuivit - contre les attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui et ses sbires, mais aussi pour me fournir une couverture d'hétéro. On doit avoir l'air follement amoureux, Potter. Et tu as aussi besoin de moi, pour t'informer à propos de ce Voile. Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux, tandis que toi, tu empêcheras qu'on attente à ma vie… ou à ma pudeur. Maintenant, on règle certains détails, Potter. »

Draco le fit se lever et tourna autour de lui. Il le regarda attentivement, puis se mit à lui caresser les lèvres.

« Pour les yeux, aucun problème à part les lunettes, c'est entendu. Pour la bouche … drôlement intéressante, Potter, un bon point pour toi. Au fait, petite précision. Tant qu'on n'aura pas fini cette histoire, tu seras à moi Potter. Je refuse que tu ailles courir la prétentaine. Je te veux à ma disposition tout le temps, on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas d'une petite amie larmoyante qui t'empêchera d'être toujours présent pour ta mission. »

Ledit Potter frappa la main qui le caressait et repoussa Draco en répliquant :

« Je ne suis pas ta pute, Malefoy. Si je joue cette comédie, c'est pour récupérer Sirius, mon seul parent qui en vaille la peine. Si je suis obligé de te servir de fausse fiancée et de protéger tes fesses, je le ferai. Mais garde tes distances. Je te préviens de suite, je ne me laisse pas faire. »

« Dis-toi qu'on doit paraître très amoureux, cracha Draco. Alors si pour ce faire je dois te tripoter, ou t'embrasser, je le ferai, quoi que tu en dises, fus-je clair ? »

« Je répondrai à ma façon, Malefoy, crois-moi. Je peux t'assurer que, jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne parmi nous, je serai ta fiancée, et tout le monde pensera que tu es le plus grand chanceux sur cette Terre. Mais toi, tu sauras que vivre avec moi peut être le pire des Enfers. »

Le sourire de Harry ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Et Draco savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et se demanda si, finalement toute cette mascarade était bien utile …

* * *

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW. Non, non je ne veux plus, je ne veux pluuuuus, Malefoy se débrouillera tout seul, et je devinerai ce foutu rituel pour ramener Sirius, s'il le faut. Mais je t'en prie Hermione, je n'en peux plus, arrête cette tuerie…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH non non non j'en ai assez je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiie arrête… non pas là, non !! HAAAAAAAAA Merlin tout puissant… »

Draco, stupéfait, resta bloqué au seuil de la pièce. L'Infirmerie ressemblait à un salon d'esthétique. L'odeur de la cire qui chauffe régnait dans la pièce, et les hurlements de Harry couvraient à peine les 'shlack' de la bande de papier qui s'envole en accrochant cire et poils…

« Voyons Harry, c'est bientôt fini c'est promis. Juste la finition. Les genoux et les aisselles, et c'est tout bon. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un torse glabre, sinon… »

Mme Pomfresh, Ginny et Mme Weasley rirent à cette idée, tandis qu'Hermione finissait d'oindre son corps pour éliminer l'excès de cire et calmer un peu la peau à vif de son camarade, qui avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber toute dignité et hurlait à s'en casser la voix.

Harry avait demandé le concours des femmes qu'il connaissait le mieux et qu'il pouvait informer de cette 'mission'. Elles avaient vraiment l'air de se réjouir à la perspective de le transformer en 'vraie dame'… toutes ses soirées passaient à ça, le championnat de Quidditch étant annulé cette année par ordre spécial d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Ne me dis pas que je devrais refaire ça Hermione… je t'en prie rassure-moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Cette cire est faite à la base d'une potion assez rare mais très efficace. Tu souffriras juste cette fois, et tes poils ne repousseront plus jamais. Ne prends pas cet air catastrophé ! Tes jambes sont magnifiques, veinard ! Et les poils au nez sont trop disgracieux, tandis que ceux des aisselles ne sont pas très hygiéniques. Tu vois ! Ahh non, attends un peu, j'avais oublié cette ligne de poils qui mène à ton entrejambe. »

Et sans plus de chichis, Hermione prit Harry par surprise et retira le dernier vestige de poils qui pourrait détruire la couverture d'Iliana Harriston-Pelley, la fiancée de Draco Malefoy…

* * *

Pour Sirius. Pour Sirius. Pour Sirius.

C'était devenu son leitmotiv, tout au long des jours, tout au long du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se fondre dans la peau de son personnage. il occultait consciemment la partie concernant la collaboration avec Draco Malefoy, et cherchait uniquement à s'approprier le rôle de jeune femme follement éprise qu'il devait jouer. Il s'en fichait un peu de la personnalité de son partenaire sur scène. Le théâtre est une arène, où tout, du moindre grain de sable jusqu'aux fauves sanguinaires, est réglé comme du papier à musique.

Harry était conscient qu'il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, mais il était prêt à assumer son rôle pour deux. Il n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts pour que Draco Malefoy ose se permettre de faire gâcher sa représentation. Oh oui, Harry Potter était prêt. Il était prêt à les éblouir tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces pauvres petits nobles arrogants. Qu'ils prennent garde, qu'ils se préparent à vibrer sous l'intensité de sa performance, à rire ou à pleurer à la moindre de ses injonctions. Draco Malefoy voulait une fiancée somptueuse, amoureuse et étourdissante. Et bien, ce petit blasé n'en avait pas fini d'avoir le tournis, foi de Potter …

Si Harry envisageait sa ''première représentation'' avec confiance et optimisme, Draco, lui, était de plus en plus sceptique. Il avait pu se faire une idée sur le comportement de Potter en société. Ce garçon ne savait absolument pas comment évoluer au sein d'un groupe. Il regardait fixement l'assistance, protégé par ses lunettes de petit garçon. Son comportement aurait eu quelque chose d'altier si, justement, il n'avait pas cet air d'enfant égaré ; comme si c'était un oisillon, que sa mère aurait poussé de son nid pour qu'il se décide, enfin, à apprendre à voler. Mais Potter semblait affectionner son rôle de simple spectateur. Se renfrognant au moindre compliment mais s'épanouissant au contact de ceux qu'il aime.

La première réception de la saison aurait lieu dans son manoir. Le 10 Novembre, toute la haute société y serait pour rendre hommage à l'héritier Malefoy. Il en profiterait pour leur présenter sa fiancée. Il espérait vraiment, du fond du cœur, que ça serait une réussite, que Potter allait se débrouiller un peu mieux que d'habitude.

Ce que Draco ignorait, c'est que Harry mettait un point d'honneur à s'investir entièrement dans chaque tâche qu'il entreprenait. Et qu'il avait d'ores et déjà mis son personnage au point.

Décidément, Draco voyait mal comment Potter pourrait endosser son rôle. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de vérifier l'avancée de l' « apprentissage », c'était un fiasco …

« Oui Harry, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te maquiller les yeux aussi. Voiiiilà, tu appliques par légères touches maintenant… ohh non il se l'est encore rentré dans l'œil… »

Draco sortit avant d'en voir plus, laissant Hermione et Ginny sauver la lentille temporaire de Harry qui s'était accrochée à l'applicateur. Il se pinça délicatement l'arête du nez. Rester calme. Garder espoir. Tout sera fin prêt pour le 10 Novembre. Ou plutôt, non. Tout _avait intérêt à_ être parfait pour le 10 Novembre, ou des têtes allaient tomber !

C'est plutôt la mâchoire de Draco qui tomba quand il repassa vérifier les progrès de sa 'fiancée'. Une paire de jambes à damner tous les saints, surmontée d'un fessier vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un shorty de dentelle bleu glacier, qui pervertirait tous les dieux (bah oui, les saints s'étant déjà damnés, il ne restait plus qu'eux…) se balançait devant lui, perchée sur des escarpins de satin noir du meilleur goût.

La démarche était rythmée des claquements de mains d'Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, et ponctuée par les sifflements appréciateurs de Ron, qui éclatait de rire entre deux manifestations d'enthousiasme…

Draco sentit une migraine trèèèèès douloureuse pointer le bout de son nez, et le sang lui monta à la tête, tellement la pression de ces derniers jours était sur le point de le submerger. Cependant, il dit d'un ton mesuré :

« Je croyais pouvoir compter sur vous, mais vous me décevez. Potter se débine et se cache je ne sais où, et vous, vous lorgnez une paire de fesses comme un trio d'impuissants qui essaye de retrouver la vigueur de sa jeunesse en regardant une cat… »

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par la violente poigne qui le prit au col pour le plaquer contre le mur, le priant d'être un peu plus poli, sinon sa « catin » de fiancée pourrait être très, très méchante avec lui.

La migraine de Draco disparut brusquement, et le sang qui lui était monté à la tête déserta son visage et fit une chute libre pour irriguer un organe situé beaucoup plus au Sud, en comprenant que la magnifique paire de fesses appartenait à Harry Potter.

Non. A Harry-Fuck-Me-Potter.

Qui voulait être très très méchant avec lui.

Draco se dégagea de sa prise et marmonna un 'je ne t'avais pas reconnu' avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

« Il est allé calmer sa colère. Reprenons, Harry ; tu étais vraiment génial. »

Hermione se trompait. Si Draco était bien allé calmer quelque chose, ce n'était pas sa colère. Mais son érection. Elle aussi trouvait que Harry était génial, apparemment…

* * *

Harry ne lèverait plus jamais la voix sur une fille. Jamais. Elle pourrait même être la pire des harpies, il la traiterait avec un respect d'admiration. Ce que c'est dur d'être une femme !

Ayant tenu ce petit discours devant ses amis et son fiancé, ils rirent en acquiescant, ayant été aux premières loges pour constater son calvaire pour se rapprocher de son personnage. Enfin Draco n'avait pas vu beaucoup de réussites, mais il ne se plaignait pas, compatissant secrètement au sacerdoce de son garde du corps :

« Même ma chère tante Bellatrix ? »

Harry répondit sereinement avec une condescendance pour le moins féminine :

« Oh, CA ?! Tu oses confondre CA avec une femme ? Voyons Draco chéri. Tu ne penses tout de même que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce… cette… cette ruine ? Je vais devoir un jour te montrer ce qu'est une vraie femme… »

Tout y était. Le battement de cils, la mimique blessée, la voix outrée, la main sur la poitrine pour accentuer sa diatribe et l'intonation langoureuse à la fin pour souligner l'avance à peine voilée.

Si les amis de Harry rirent à cette sortie, Draco, lui, pinça une fois de plus l'arête de son nez. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette 'mission' commune ne serait pas de tout repos…

* * *

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent (près du double) et il en ira de même pour la suite, qui viendra aussi dans à peu près une semaine.

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre,

Bisous.

PS -- Pour l'instant, je me passe de Beta lecteur. Mais s'il y a trop de fautes ou d'incohérence, faites-le moi savoir et j'y remédierai, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour, vous :)_**

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui se sont données la peine de lire et de laisser de si gentils commentaires. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews enregistrées, mais on ne montre jamais assez sa reconnaissance, donc je le fais à nouveau :p_**

**_Concernant le Disclaimer, et l'intitulé du défi (d'Isatis) , référez-vous au chapitre 1. En revanche, je tiens à repréciser que cette fic est un cadeau pour Artoung._**

**_Qui, me direz-vous, le vaut bien. Et même plus que bien._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**Chapitre 3 :**

De l'ombre à paupières. Noire, intense, appliquée sans parcimonie, et agrémentée d'un peu de brillant. Du fard blanc suivant l'arc parfait des sourcils, estompé, juste ce qu'il faut pour illuminer le regard. Du khôl. Dessus et dessous, aussi. Et même un passage au crayon noir à l'intérieur. Sans se le mettre dans l'œil, cette fois. Ses yeux, enfin guéris par un sort de Correction Oculaire, semblaient deux émeraudes, dont la luminosité est sublimée par l'effet mystérieux du regard charbonneux.

Un rouge à lèvre prune, adouci par un gloss rose tendre, magnifiait sa bouche sans pour autant détourner l'attention des yeux faits avec art. Il avait dédaigné le fond de teint, à part pour sa cicatrice, et avait eu la main légère avec le fard à joues. Un sort avait allongé ses cheveux jadis indomptables et maintenant, il pouvait arborer une longue crinière de jais, parcourue de reflets bleutés. Une fausse poitrine, en proportion avec son corps quasi androgyne, remplissait son soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Des bas couleur chair affinaient ses jambes, et jarretières et porte-jarretelles noires complétaient la première 'couche', sans oublier encore un shorty assorti au soutien-gorge, de soie rouge sang.

Harry Potter avait découvert les joies de la lingerie féminine.

Avec un sourire, Harry contempla la robe qu'il allait mettre. Ils avaient pris « Obsidienne » comme première tenue de Harry. Pour l'apparition qui marquerait les débuts dans la société d'Iliana Harriston-Pelley, la future épouse de Draco Malefoy. Ils voulaient frapper fort. Iridescente, elle attirait les regards. La lumière y jouait comme sur une perle noire. La gorge nouée, il la souleva.

Son merveilleux lustré métallique devint vivant entre ses doigts ; il la posa sur le lit de la petite chambre des Trois-Balais où il se préparerait désormais dorénavant. Elle était là, arrogante. « Obsidienne ». Scintillante comme un ciel de minuit, ou un serpent lové au creux d'un rocher. Dans les plis de la soie noire étincelante glissaient des reflets verts, argent, pourpres, tels des éclairs dans un ciel d'orage.

Harry, même en sa qualité de novice, la tint contre lui avec respect. Un chatoiement de couleurs, tantôt sombres, tantôt brillantes. « Obsidienne ». Elle était entre ses mains, inerte et innocente, comme un calice empoisonné. Il la touchait religieusement, comme si elle risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il songea à sa taille dangereusement cintrée, à son prix faramineux, mais surtout à la fascination de Malefoy pour cette robe. Malefoy qui, sur le ton de l'esthète qui commente platement une statue, avait exigé cette robe unique.

Cet ébène exaltera l'or de ta peau, avait-il dit d'un ton neutre. Au souvenir de cette voix mesurée, Harry eut envie de le surprendre.

Il reposa la robe sur le lit. C'était une robe pour une femme. Une femme confiante en elle-même et en ses pouvoirs. Et bien, il serait cette femme. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… Il la mit.

C'est donc ça, se sentir femme. Une chose précaire.

Il prit le Portoloin qui le mena derrière un rideau au sommet des escaliers menant à la salle de réception principale du Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Draco était anxieux. Il espérait que Potter serait à l'heure et qu'il n'aurait pas l'indélicatesse d'exiger qu'il vienne descendre les escaliers avec lui. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Harry descendrait ces escaliers comme s'il devait plonger dans une bouse de dragon : en snobant totalement l'assistance. Mais dès qu'il verrait son 'fiancé', il devait sourire un peu pour montrer à quel point il était amoureux.

A l'entente de ces ordres, Harry avait souri ironiquement. Non, il n'obéirait pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait procéder, il le sentait. Il pouvait réfléchir en tant que femme, à présent. Non, il n'allait pas plonger dans une bouse de dragon, mais se mêler pour la première fois à la famille, à l'entourage familier de l'amour de sa vie. Il devait être intimidé certes, mais surmonter cela et le montrer.

Il se devait de faire honneur à son rôle. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy. Mais il l'estimait. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas causer sa perte. Cependant, il était hors de question de se conformer à ses exigences. Ça allait massacrer son rôle, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

Il redressa les épaules et, dans la pénombre, se plaça pile au dessus des marches et secoua doucement la tête pour éprouver la stabilité de sa coiffure. Bien, il pouvait y aller, à présent.

Il n'avait jamais mis de talons aussi hauts, même après les semaines 'd'entraînement'. Mais il descendit malgré tout l'escalier dignement, comme une reine qui se rend à son sacre. Toute l'assistance s'était tue, éblouie. Les airs blasés qu'ils affichaient s'étaient évanouis. C'était soit une franche admiration, soit un air choqué. Nulle ne la connaissait. Elle apparaissait lors de la première soirée de la saison, et faisait son entrée comme des dizaines de futures Malefoy avant elle…

Soudain, ils comprirent. Sans qu'elle eut dit un mot. Sans que Draco ait eu besoin de se remettre du choc pour la présenter. Les membres de la famille comprirent que c'était leur future maîtresse ; les invités relativement proches surent que ce serait la coqueluche des salons. La future épouse Malefoy. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse l'épreuve …

Harry descendait les marches, de plus en plus incertain de la conduite à tenir, mais ne le montrant pas. Il voyait que Draco était là, mais le jeune homme l'avait à peine regardé ! Il fixait le sol, comme légèrement hébété. Et bien, elle était fraîche, la fiancée ! Il devait au moins venir l'accueillir au bas des marches. Qui plus est, les marches avaient l'air drôlement escarpées, au bas de cet escalier…

En regardant attentivement les visages qu'il pouvait voir plus distinctement, il aperçut un air d'attente sur tous les visages. Et soudain il comprit. C'était un test. Il ne sut si cela consistait à marcher avec des talons hauts sur des escaliers de la mort qui tue, ou s'il fallait tomber avec grâce. Ou encore moins oser sauter. Et Draco qui ne venait toujours pas …

Soudain, son désarroi le quitta. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui soufflait ce qu'il devait faire à l'oreille. Il vit une baguette magique apparaître devant ses yeux. Il la prit et fendit l'air avec. Au grand étonnement de l'assistance, les deux tigres en marbre qui ornaient le bas de la rampe d'escalier se détachèrent et vinrent se tenir à ses côtés, majestueusement beaux et froids.

Comme Draco, lui souffla une petite voix, qu'il se décida d'ignorer. Son 'fiancé' ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il sentit que son absence à ses côtés, pour la première étape de son test, pouvait passer pour un affront. Harry passa outre. Gryffondor un jour … Il descendit les marches, escorté par les tigres qui lui remontaient le moral rien que par leur présence, et se prépara à sauter la dernière demi-douzaine de marches.

Mais la baguette magique n'était pas de cet avis. Elle s'envola et frôla les escaliers, faisant apparaître des marches nettement ciselées, cette fois, sur lesquelles il put marcher aisément, même avec ses chaussures vertigineusement hautes. Il suivit la baguette des yeux, et vit qu'elle revenait vers lui pour se poser sur son cœur, et ensuite, se dirigeait vers Draco et se posait sur son cœur à lui, pour ensuite lui donner une petite tape sur la tête et s'évanouir dans les airs, après avoir émis un chuintement ressemblant étrangement à : petit cachottier…

L'assistance se répandit en applaudissements, et les tigres s'inclinèrent devant la 'jeune femme' pour reprendre leur place initiale. La nouvelle fiancée était acceptée. Et comme la demeure elle-même s'était adaptée pour qu'elle traverse l'épreuve des escaliers, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un caractère avec lequel il fallait compter … le jeune Draco était un sacré chanceux.

L'impression se confirma lorsque la jeune fille passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard et sans faire d'esclandre devant l'attitude un peu cavalière de son fiancé. La robe chatoyait au moindre de ses mouvements, sa nuque gracile semblait incroyablement douce, de même que ses épaules à la chaude nuance laiteuse.

Elle se tenait là, si fière et altière, et son promis qui ne faisait rien pour la rassurer… que l'oncle de Draco, Silvanus, vint lui demander son bras pour la présenter à la famille. Alors elle sourit pour la première fois, charmante et distinguée, ayant toujours un bon mot pour l'un ou l'autre.

Draco était subjugué. Il s'efforçait de détourner le regard pour ne pas contempler Harry trop longtemps. Il était passé près de lui, et lui seul avait pu remarquer à quel point son regard d'émeraude était assombri par la rage. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait se faire enguirlander en public. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir, finalement…

Mais Harry ne lui dit rien. Il passa devant lui, laissant un sillage parfumé… Channel n° 5. Draco approuva le choix mentalement. Ce parfum mythique que même les moldus vénéraient presque était l'idéal pour la soirée. Voyant l'oncle Silvanus le gronder du regard, il s'apprêta à prendre en main son rôle de maître de maison et de fiancé prévenant lorsqu'il le vit présenter Harry aux invités. Et lui qui était censé avoir l'air fou de sa future femme …

Il tint à se rattraper et se rapprocha de plus en plus du groupe qui s'était formé autour de Harry. Un de ses cousins, affublé d'une énorme femme à la fortune non moins énorme, le dévorait presque du regard. Le ridicule petit Alford Jaysonius troisième du nom lui serinait :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce cher Draco ne se donne pas la peine de vous escorter. A sa place, si j'avais capturé la lune, jamais je ne l'aurais laissée seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde … »

Draco eut envie de le frapper, tellement la justesse de ses propos était flagrante. Mais il n'eut le temps de réagir, qu'un rire chaud fusa et qu'une voix à la tessiture originale répliqua :

« Et bien, que voulez-vous ! Les hommes demandent la lune, et lorsque vous la leur donnez, ils protestent parce qu'elle brille moins qu'ils ne le croyaient ! »

La fin de la phrase avait été dite par Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et ne résista pas à la tentation de lui passer un bras autour de la taille. A ce moment, tout le monde put se rendre compte à quel point le couple était esthétiquement assorti, par le fait même de ses différences.

Draco surveilla la réaction de Harry. Il ne savait si sa 'fiancée' allait reprendre la comédie là où lui-même avait interrompu le scénario. Et une bouffée de fierté lui gonfla le cœur lorsqu'il vit qu'il se tenait absolument à son rôle. Il dit alors :

« Même la beauté stellaire n'arrive pas à la cheville de la tienne, ma douce. L'éclat de la lune pâlit à côté du tien. Et tes yeux seront mon cercueil : je meurs d'envie de m'y noyer… »

'La fiancée' réagit avec à-propos. Son visage semblait s'illuminer rien qu'au contact de la main de son fiancé sur sa taille. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle s'épanouissait entièrement sous le regard tendre de son vis-à-vis, qui lui prit la main et l'embrassa délicatement, sur le dos et sur la paume, en s'excusant de son manque de prévenance, que seule son admiration pour l'ahurissante beauté de sa fiancée pouvait excuser. Il avait été comme foudroyé.

Seul lui pouvait déceler une légère trace de surprise dans le regard de Harry, qui contenait encore sa colère mais s'efforça de transforma les symptômes de son juste courroux en preuves de son amour pour Draco. Il s'écarta alors de lui en un geste timide mais contrôlé, qui attendrit tout le monde. Personne ne restait insensible à la transformation. La jeune fille impétueuse s'adoucissait visiblement au contact de l'homme qu'elle semblait aimer plus que tout. Elle ne lui adressait même pas de reproches, ce qui aurait été dans son droit. « Obsidienne » était un magnifique écrin à sa beauté. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Son allure un peu bravache plaisait maintenant. Les rares regards réprobateurs s'étaient faits plus rares encore.

Seuls quelques douairières désapprouvaient son apparente docilité. Mais elles sentaient confusément que nulle autre qu'elle ne saurait dompter ce dragon d'argent.

Le couple sortit dans le jardin. Tout le monde savait qu'il voulait s'isoler un peu ; Draco en profiterait pour lui offrir un discret bijou de famille, en gage de fidélité. Mais quand le couple revint, échangeant toujours de discrets coups d'œil empreints de tendresse, il n'y eut plus aucune désapprobation dans la salle. Même les revêches douairières souriaient franchement. Non à cause du collier de perles noires qui ornait le cou délicat de la demoiselle et allait à merveille avec sa robe. Mais à cause de la très nette trace de doigts qui s'imprimait sur la joue de Draco Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Harry soupira de soulagement. Enfin dans la calèche menant à Poudlard… Ces escarpins étaient infernaux. Il les retira et allongea ses jambes, sous le regard discrètement admiratif de Draco.

« Mes pieds me tuent… »

Draco corrigea machinalement :

« Quitte à faire ce genre de remarques, autant le faire de façon plus conforme à ton rôle. Tu devrais plutôt dire : 'mes pieds me font souffrir', ou 'mes pieds souffrent'. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, on imagine un mignon petit pied qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser. Tout est dans la nuance, mon cher. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, mi-figue mi-raisin. Il se rencogna de son côté, et se lova dans sa banquette, avec un air étonnament fragile accentué par la robe qui l'entourait comme un halo de lumière. Un halo de lumière noire. Ses yeux brillants et la chaude nuance de sa peau formaient un contraste original avec ses cheveux revenus à leur longueur d'avant. Il avait l'air d'un jeune chat. Draco sourit à cette comparaison.

Draco n'avait rien dit suite à la gifle que lui avait administrée sa 'fiancée' sachant pertinemment qu'elle était méritée. Mais il fut tenté de laisser Harry souffrir sans l'aider, pour lui faire regretter un minimum son geste. Oh et puis non.

Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'Apaisement aux pieds de Harry, qui ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant l'agréable sensation. Se tournant vers Draco, il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant … avant de tomber dans un sommeil de plomb.

Draco soupira. A l'arrêt de la calèche, il prit la cape d'Invisibilité du Gryffondor et la jeta sur ses épaules, puis porta Harry et les cacha tous les deux. Le portail était grand ouvert, comme si on les attendait. Ce qui était le cas. Avec Harry toujours dans les bras, Draco se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau du Directeur. Heureusement qu'on était un samedi, le couvre-feu était plus souple. il était une heure du matin et Peeves devait avoir à peine commencé à rôder dans les couloirs des étages supérieurs.

Draco adressa un 'Fizzwizzbizz' distrait à la gargouille, veillant à ne pas bousculer son précieux fardeau. Il grimpa les escaliers de côté pour ne pas qu'il soit malmené, et parvint enfin devant le bureau, ce qui lui permit d'ôter la cape et d'entrer après avoir frappé doucement.

« Alors, jeune homme ? Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? »

Draco s'assit après que Dumbledore l'y ait invité, et lui fit un compte-rendu succinct de la soirée, se refusant à lâcher Harry. Ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux, ne sachant pas que les tableaux observaient sa tenue et son maquillage d'un air mi-scandalisé, mi-intrigué. Seul Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air surpris. Alors là, pas surpris du tout. En fait, le Directeur rayonnait, pour une raison encore inconnue.

« Bien, monsieur Malefoy. Vous conduirez monsieur Potter à son dortoir, et vous veillerez à bien l'installer. Je vous prierai aussi de lui laisser un message pour l'informer qu'il est exonéré de devoirs. Il doit se consacrer entièrement à cette mission. Il rattrapera facilement son retard, ce garçon est doué. Le mot de passe pour entrer est : Hocus Pocus.»

Draco emmena Harry avec lui, se gardant d'exprimer son opinion au sujet des mots de passe idiots, et des Gryffondors à l'avenant. Il emprunta quelques raccourcis, songeant à tout ce qu'il devait encore dire à Harry maintenant que sa position dans la société était assurée. C'est bien beau d'être une élégante jeune femme, mais il se devait d'être une future Malefoy. C'est-à-dire qu'on devait le haïr, mais en même temps l'envier et l'aduler. Draco soupira, se rendant compte de l'impossibilité de cette tâche. Tout le monde aimait Potter. Tout le monde finissait par l'aimer …

* * *

« Hocus Pocus. »

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

Après un dernier gloussement empreint d'ivresse, la Grosse Dame libéra le passage, que Draco franchit en pestant silencieusement. Heureusement, la salle commune était pratiquement vide. Draco ne prit même pas le temps de contempler la décoration et se rua vers ce qu'il devina être un dortoir de sixième année. Bien.

Draco voulut ouvrir la porte au bout des escaliers avec son pied, mais la trouva malheureusement fermée. Et sa baguette qui était restée dans son dortoir… Heureusement qu'il avait toujours sur lui son morceau de fer spécial effraction ! Il déposa doucement Harry et se mit à la tâche.

Depuis toujours, Draco aimait fracturer les portes. Chaque serrure était un défi pour lui. Plus elle était complexe, plus elle lui plaisait. Celle du dortoir des 6ème année de Gryffondor n'avait rien de bien excitant. Il eut juste à se contenter de passer son bout de métal à travers l'interstice et la porte était ouverte ; un de ces abrutis avait du casser la poignée…

« Oui, c'est ça, ouvre-toi… »

Poussant légèrement la porte, Draco reprit Harry dans ses bras et, repérant un lit vacant, l'y installa du mieux qu'il put, après avoir ôté dans le noir la robe et le faux soutien-gorge. Il les déposa, avec les escarpins, dans une malle et sortit sur la pointe des pieds du dortoir. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de faire pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame que le Serpentard s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas averti Harry pour les devoirs, et était toujours caché sous la cape d'Invisibilité. Etant Préfet, il n'en avait pas besoin pour déambuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu s'il invoquait une bonne excuse.

Exaspéré par cette omission, il se retourna et grimpa en courant ce qu'il prit pour les escaliers de tout à l'heure. Mais vu que les escaliers se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, et qu'il finit sa glissade en bas des marches après avoir percuté, et non en silence, quelques chaises, ce fut un Draco tout endolori qui sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors, décidant de ne parler Harry et de ne rendre la cape que le lendemain. Et il s'esquiva à toute vitesse en entendant les élèves sortir voir la source de tout ce bruit.

* * *

Harry se rendit tranquillement au rendez-vous donné par Malefoy dans la classe de Métamorphose. Si ses pieds lui faisaient moins mal qu'il ne l'avait craint, une méchante ampoule au talon le faisait grimacer pendant le trajet. Et avec beaucoup d'imagination, on pouvait entendre ses orteils gémir de plaisir dans ses baskets des plus confortables.

« A l'heure ? Potter, je suis agréablement surpris. »

« Malefoy … tu me passeras tes sarcasmes. Je suis déjà suffisamment énervé par ta faute alors ne rends pas la tâche encore plus difficile… »

« On peut parler librement, j'ai jeté quelques sorts contre les indiscrets. Et, ce n'était pas de l'ironie, Potter. Tu comprendras que je veuille enterrer la hache de guerre, étant donné que ça serait plutôt dans mon intérêt, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« C'est vrai. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds, alors ça serait vraiment prudent de ne pas retomber dans notre inimitié pas si vieille que ça. Même si ça reste un peu tendu, c'était pire avant. »

« Oui, on a grandi, sûrement… Au fait, je t'ai demandé de venir pour te rendre ta cape, mais aussi pour te dire que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les devoirs de cette semaine, Dumbledore t'a arrangé ça avec les professeurs, à ce que j'ai compris. Il doit savoir que la semaine prochaine j'aurais besoin de toi assez souvent. Quasi tous les soirs pour être franc. »

« Quoi ? Attends, attends. TOUTES mes soirées devront être consacrées à cette comédie ? C'est ça votre 'occasionnellement' ? J'ai ma vie moi, tu sais ? Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Dumbledore. Les entraînements de Quidditch, vous les avez enlevés en annulant le championnat cette année. Même mes devoirs vous vous en êtes débarrassés. Mais dis-toi bien une chose Malefoy. Je dois aussi ramener Sirius, ce qui sera aussi dans ton intérêt. Je préfère consacrer mon temps aux recherches plutôt qu'à faire la belle avec toi. »

« Potter. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Le rituel de Retour nécessite un sacrifice. Pas direct, certes, mais un sacrifice quand même. Si ça entraînait la mort, bon, ça serait dans la Réserve tout au moins. Le problème est que ce rituel entraîne la perte de l'âme. Pas comme le baiser du Détraqueur, même si ces âmes 'dévorées' se retrouvent aussi derrière une Arche Voilée. Mais cette âme va souffrir pour l'éternité. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, la souffrance de l'âme est plus de cent fois pire que celle du corps. Pour ça que même les pires fanatiques de Magie Noire n'en ont pas la moindre trace chez eux. Ils n'en savent rien. Le seul à le savoir, en fait, c'est Dorien. Un français méprisant -et méprisable- que tout le monde s'arrache. »

« Euh … ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire, ce que tu dis ? »

« Du tout. La société adore être traitée avec mépris par l'un des siens, qui a les moyens de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres et qui dégage une odeur de soufre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et cet homme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sulfureux. »

« Dit comme ça, et sachant que tu es gay, ça m'a plutôt l'air d'un compliment… »

« C'est vrai que cet homme est absolument magnifique. Mais tout ce qu'il touche peut soit se transformer en or… soit en poussière… »

« Euh… ce Dorien, ce ne serait pas un copain à Voldemort, par hasard ? »

« Eh bien non ! Nul ne sait pourquoi, mais il le hait, bien au contraire. Plongé dans la Magie Noire jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'en déteste pas moins Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce qui en a étonné plus d'un. Passons. En un mot comme en cent, le but c'est d'attirer son attention sur toi Potter. Jusqu'au moment où il sera intrigué par la fiancée de Draco Malefoy, on dévoilera ta véritable identité. Je sortirai en même temps du placard, mais bon. Ils n'auront rien à dire, je suis, même à 16 ans, chef de famille et donc intouchable. »

« Ahh… donc le but c'est d'aguicher cet homme… pour se faire inviter chez lui et donc lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de ce rituel ou faire des recherches chez lui ? »

« Potter… tu es vraiment plus vif d'esprit que je ne le croyais, toute ironie mise à part. et bien, oui, c'est cela. Le seul homme qui puisse nous informer de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce rituel, c'est bien Maxence Dorien. On doit donc attirer son attention. Tout en le tenant à l'écart bien entendu. Hors de question de jouer les lèche-bottes. Je déteste ça, et je suppose qu'il en va de même pour lui. »

« Ses invitations sont-elles si prisées que ça ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir. C'est considéré comme à la fois un immense honneur mais aussi la première marche vers les Enfers. Mais personne, personne n'oserait cracher sur une telle invitation. Et on va essayer de l'avoir. »

« Il y sera, d'abord, aux réceptions de cette semaine ? »

« Pour y être invité, ah ça oui, il le sera. Mais pour y assister … ça dépendra de son humeur. Toujours est-il que les moindres faits et gestes des invités lui seront rapportés. On devra donc se distinguer. Et plus tu seras convaincant en fille, plus la surprise sera grande quand tu découvriras ton vrai visage. Sois une femme originale, piquante et chaleureuse. Je t'avais dit d'essayer d'être froid et distant, mais ça n'aura rien d'exceptionnel. Alors, on essaie le contraire. »

« Je vois… le grand jeu ? »

« Le grand jeu. Au fait. Tu as été parfait hier. Je passe l'éponge en ce qui concerne la gifle pour cette fois. Mais la… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué encore une fois contre le mur, l'avant-bras de Potter appuyé sur sa gorge, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il commence à douter de revoir le soleil se coucher le soir.

« Malefoy. Je t'aime bien et tout, mais tu vois, je n'aime pas trop que tu biches au maître des opérations, clément avec ses subordonnées et tout le toutim. Si tu dépasses encore les bornes, je réagirai. Et tes menaces n'y changeront rien. Bien. Tu me transmettras par écrit l'heure du prochain rendez-vous. Tu me parleras de nos hôtes de demain soir et on pourra donc choisir la tenue et l'attitude à prendre. Maintenant, bonne journée, très cher. »

Harry le relâcha comme si de rien n'était et sortit de la pièce, tandis que Draco arrangeait sa tenue. Ce n'est qu'en se passant la main dans les cheveux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

Mais pas de peur.

Fin du troisième chapitre... Le suivant sera posté dans environ une semaine.

Le chapitre contient une sorte d'hommage au livre "Tous les désirs d'une femme". Je ne sais si quelqu'un le relévera, mais rendons à César ce qui appartient à César.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre...

Bisous,

Mery Dry


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les soirées se succédèrent, banales et, à la longue, ennuyeuses. Mais comme les invités arboraient, quoiqu'il arrive, des mines suprêmement blasées, même l'ambiance la plus endiablée ne les aurait pas déridés. Mais il y avait une exception : Iliana Harriston-Pelley, la fiancée Malefoy.

Au bras de son futur époux, elle rayonnait complètement. Tout le monde l'invitait à danser et, après un délicieux sourire à son fiancée, elle se dirigeait vers la piste de danse au bras de son cavalier et dansait avec toute la grâce voulue. Cependant, si son carnet de danses était perpétuellement rempli, Draco ne lui réclamait aucune danse, malgré l'air amoureux qu'ils affichaient tous les deux.

Et s'il dansait avec leur hôte ou une de ses connaissances qui lui demandait cette faveur, il ne regardait jamais en direction de sa future femme qui virevoltait de bras en bras. Mais s'ils venaient à se croiser, ils s'adressaient des gestes discrets de tendresse, comme une bise rapide sur la joue de l'autre ou une discrète caresse sur l'épaule. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'attendrir et d'intriguer tout le monde.

« Sûrement un de ces couples aux moeurs libérées, chuchotait-on dès que les deux jeunes gens partaient. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien entendu à leur sujet, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. »

Les origines de la fiancée de Draco Malefoy étaient aussi sujettes à controverse. Personne ne connaissait la famille des Harriston-Pelley. Et pourtant, cette jeune femme affichait son appartenance à cette famille le plus fièrement du monde. En effet, les lettres HP s'entrecroisaient sur son épaule ; enchantées, elles se dessinaient et s'effaçaient à l'infini, partant parfois dans des motifs tranchants rappelant la zébrure des éclairs.

Et qui plus est, toutes ses robes, bien que d'un goût certain, étaient dans des couleurs sombres ou chaudes, jamais dans les tons pastel qui étaient si convenables pour une jeune fiancée. Elle dédaignait même le blanc virginal, préférant le rouge lie-de-vin ou le bleu roi, le tout dans des coupes audacieuses très échancrées au niveau de la jambe et du dos, mais attirant à peine l'attention sur la gorge. Cette décence relative était appréciée, quoique polémiquée. Mais celle de ce soir-là était un peu plus osée que les précédentes…

« Je parie que si j'étais une femme qui portait des décolletés plongeants ou pigeonnants, on me traiterait de putain. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour une prude qui essaie de t'allumer comme elle peut ! »

Draco éclata de rire en prenant sa 'fiancée' par le bras et en l'emmenant au jardin, pour se débarrasser de l'ambiance étouffante et incroyablement tendue de la réception des Parkinson. Apparemment, la mère de Pansy voyait déjà sa fille se pavaner au bras de Draco Malefoy.

« Allons, allons, 'ma chérie' ! J'apprécie tes robes plus que je ne saurais le dire. Elles te vont à merveille. Même si celle-ci est un peu… »

Draco disait ces mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie, persuadé que personne n'était là pour les entendre et s'apprêtant à abandonner son rôle de fiancé épris pour reprendre celui, tout récent, d'ami de Harry Potter. Mais l'air concentré de ce dernier l'avertit que quelqu'un était dans les parages. Alors, comme d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, ils se rapprochèrent dans une étreinte complice avant de s'interrompre, faisant semblant d'entendre du bruit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ils virent alors l'ineffable Alford Jaysonius, le cousin bien éloigné de Draco s'approcher d'eux, accompagné… accompagné du plus bel homme qu'ils aient jamais vu.

« Draco, c'est un plaisir de te voir ! Je voulais justement poursuivre notre discussion de l'autre jour… Vos questions vraiment très ciblées m'ont étonné chez un être aussi jeune. Je serais ravi si l'on pouvait reprendre notre passionnant débat. Ce cher Alford tiendra compagnie à ta fiancée, nous allons nous éclipser quelques instants. »

« Mais bien sûr, mon cher Dorien… Ma chérie, s'il te plaît, tu permets que l'on aille parler un peu, en privé ? »

Harry avait assisté à cet entretien sans pouvoir placer un mot. Maxence Dorien, s'il était magnifique, n'en était pas moins un goujat de première classe. Vu comment il l'avait ignoré, il commençait même à penser que, s'ils devaient attirer l'attention de cet homme, c'est plutôt Draco qui servirait de miel !

Vexé, Harry se retrouva devant les yeux de merlan frit du jeune Jaysonius, qui bavait devant lui sans la moindre retenue. Il avait froid, mal aux pieds, et son amour-propre n'était pas intact non plus. Draco faisait un bien piètre fiancé amoureux. Il semblait plutôt occupé à rire aux remarques de son interlocuteur qui l'avait entraîné sous une tonnelle.

Finalement, pensa Harry, ce Dorien n'est pas si beau que ça. Ces yeux céruléens sont quelconques, son corps, trop imposant et trop mince en même temps, et son visage marmoréen… trop parfait. Oui, c'est ça. Ce mec est trop parfait pour être vraiment beau. Même ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement ordonnés, sans gel ni rien.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de penser ce genre de choses. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Dorien était magnifique. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Dans un sursaut de fierté puérile, Harry se redressa et chercha la lueur d'admiration qui devait briller dans les yeux de Jaysonius. Le jardin était entouré d'un champ de force qui repoussait les intrus, mais aussi la neige qui tombait en ce milieu de Décembre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le benêt de comparer ses yeux à un « diamant vert blanchi par les flocons qui fondent sous la chaleur de ton regard, ô Lilianne ! »

« Mon nom est Iliana. Et je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, que je sache. »

Refroidi par la bêtise de la brebis galeuse de la famille Jaysonius, et s'étant rappelé du fait qu'il était censé être une femme amoureuse et donc fidèle, Harry ne chercha plus les compliments et lui adressa un regard polaire.

« Mais… On se voit à chaque soirée, à chaque réception. Mon cœur ne bat que pour vous, ma chérie… depuis la première fois où je vous ai vue. »

« Tiens donc ! Mais vous m'avez vu pour la première fois tout récemment. Et je ne vous autorise pas non plus à m'appeler ma chérie ! Vous êtes trop familier, je rentre ! »

« Non ! Je ne vous ai jamais oubliée, rayonnante en cet automne mémorable… »

« Quel automne ? Il y en a eu tant et tant et tant. Chaque année, pour être précise. »

« Pour moi, il n'y a eu qu'un seul automne. Celui où j'ai vu votre éclatante beauté pour la première fois…Il y a quelques semaines, certes, mais c'est comme une éternité à mes yeux. Depuis, ma vie est vide, sans votre présence pour l'ensoleiller…»

« Vous êtes marié. Et vu votre…envahissante épouse, vous pouvez difficilement prétendre que votre vie est vide. Quant à moi, je vais épouser Draco. »

« Non ! Vous êtes une femme qui aimez la vie, la chaleur, le soleil. Je souffre en vous imaginant entre les bras de ce démon froid. »

« Il n'est pas froid ! »

Sur ce démenti, Harry préféra tourner les talons pour chercher Draco et ainsi échapper aux avances d'Alford. Mais avant de voir que son 'fiancé' et Dorien revenaient vers eux, ayant sûrement remarqué leur algarade, il entendit Jaysonius dire :

« Je n'ai jamais vu un cul aussi fracassant… Cette robe dos nu est vraiment géniale. »

Sans réfléchir, Harry répliqua :

« Mon cul, je ne sais pas … mais mon coup de pied, lui, est VRAIMENT fracassant. »

Avant même que Draco ait pu intervenir, Harry avait effectué un retourné magnifique et envoyé valser l'insolent d'un seul coup apparemment très douloureux.

Sans se démonter, il réveilla Alford d'un 'enervatum' agacé et s'apprêta à le remettre encore une fois à sa place quand il lui dit en se relevant :

« Vous êtes vraiment la femme de ma vie… Vous savez, Olga ne vous en voudra pas de vous attirer toute l'intensité de ma passion ! Elle est très jalouse, en effet, et qui ne le serait pas, je suis un amant merveilleux… Excusez-moi, je m'égare… Je disais donc, Olga ne pourra vous en vouloir, elle sait reconnaître la beauté –la preuve !- et ne s'opposera pas à notre amour… Et pour Draco, et bien, nous allons partir tous les deux et vous lui direz tout simplement qu'il vous a trop négligée et que vous voulez le quitter… »

« C'est absolument hors de question ! Draco est mon fiancé, et je l'aime. Tandis que vous … »

« Oh, je comprends ! Vous avez peur que je ne subisse les foudres de votre fiancé, qui doit vous effrayer ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerai ! Vous être la fidélité et la loyauté incarnées… Mais je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre si longtemps sans vous, ma douce… »

Prodigieusement exaspéré, Harry poussa Alford contre un arbre et releva une jambe pour lui enfoncer fermement un méchant talon juste au-dessus de la ceinture.

« Maintenant arrêtez de me polluer l'air… franchement espèce d'abruti… »

Mais apparemment, Alford ne voyait pas les risques qu'il courait. Il essaya la brusquerie :

« Espèce de bâtarde arrogante, ton sang n'est pas assez pur pour être reconnu, mais je t'honore en… »

Une gifle retentissante le réduisit au silence.

« Arrogante ? Peut-être. Mais bâtarde, non, c'est bien ce qui fait la différence entre nous deux… J'en ai entendu de belles, sur toi. »

« Bah ! Qu'importe si mes parents se sont mariés avant ma naissance ! Ils sont de sang pur grâce aux mariages consanguins qui… »

« …expliquent ta connerie profonde, ça je le sais. Crois-moi, mon petit gars, je ne t'en veux pas d'être un tel abruti, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est génétique. Mais dis-toi bien une chose. Un peu de sang bien rouge ferait le plus grand bien à votre lignée, sinon, la sottise congénitale n'est pas prête de s'éteindre ! Il y a tellement de gènes tordus que tu devrais porter plainte, il y en a trop dans ton caryotype. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour vous filer ce coup de main. Dois-je te rappeler, espèce de cancrelat, que j'ai passé le test des Fiancées Malefoy ? Ça prouve donc que mon sang n'a pas à te servir de sujet de discussion. Alors, maintenant, tu la fermes, ou ce talon fera un bien joli trou…. »

« Je vous en prie, ma douce, buvez mes paroles, mes déclarations enflammées ! »

Harry était sidéré par un tel changement. Et il en avait un peu marre de cet échange de mots fleuris.

« Boire tes paroles ? Comment voudrais-tu que j'avale un truc aussi… aussi imbibé de bêtises ! »

« Ô mon amour ! Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années où je vous ai cherchée ! »

« Dans le Surrey » répondit Harry, mortellement sérieux.

C'est fut trop pour Draco et Maxence Dorien, qui assistaient à cette discussion depuis un certain temps. Ils rirent si fort que Jaysonius eut le temps de s'enfuir, apeuré, et Harry, celui de retourner à la salle de réception en fulminant.

* * *

« Très difficile d'attirer son attention, hein ! Connaître cet homme est un privilège qu'il accorde très rarement. Mon œil ! Monsieur te tutoie, monsieur te donne du Draco, monsieur te tourne autour, et toi tu bats des cils et tu le suis bien gentiment en me laissant avec cet abruti ! Et c'est à moi qu'on demande de rester bien conforme au rôle ! Crois-moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, si je ne devais pas faire ça pour Sirius, ça fait bien longtemps que je t'aurais envoyé valser au Pôle Nord ! Non mais quelle belle paire de goujats vous faites ! »

« Tiens, toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'on formait un beau couple, Maxence et moi ? »

C'est fut trop pour Harry qui se jeta littéralement sur Draco, essayant ostensiblement de lui arracher les yeux.

Habitué aux éclats du Gryffondor, Draco se contenta de lui jeter un 'Petrificus Totalus' nonchalant avant de cueillir le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le cala contre lui, ignorant ses regards meurtriers, et lui expliqua :

« J'ai dû faire connaissance avec lui pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ce rituel. Personne n'aurait pu être aussi bien informé, et encore, les détails les plus importants sont dans son coffre secret. On doit donc saisir toutes les occasions pour se rapprocher de lui et être invité à ses soirées. C'est justement ce qu'on a gagné, et ce, surtout grâce à ta démonstration sur Jaysonius. Nous sommes invités à passer les vacances de Noël chez lui. Tous les deux, ma douuuuuuce princesse. »

Et Draco éclata de rire en sentant Harry se débattre contre le sort pour réagir à ses paroles. Il poursuivit :

« Je vais enlever le sort, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin que tu te calmes un peu. Je ne pouvais pas refuser de lui parler, et je te savais parfaitement capable de te charger de Jaysonius. Bon. Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, donc, il n'y aura que quelques petites réceptions sans importance. On y assistera si ça en vaut la peine. Mais je te conseille de préparer une garde robe époustouflante pour le séjour chez Dorien. Et aussi pour le temps qu'on passera au manoir Malefoy. On devra y être pour Noël et le jour de l'An, c'est une tradition. Alors on te prévoira une garde-robe en conséquence. Et surtout, surtout, des robes moins… »

A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry se débarrassa de l'emprise du sort et répliqua :

« Moins quoi ? Elle est à la dernière mode, cette robe. A dire vrai, elle laisse la mode loin derrière. »

« Comment pourrait-elle la laisser derrière alors que cette robe n'a rien derrière ? »

« Tu exagères ! C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu échancrée du dos, mais… »

« Un peu échancrée ! Un peu échancrée !! Tu n'as pas entendu Jaysonius, ou quoi ? »

« Si. Il m'a même semblé que ma réponse a su être appréciée par ce crétin. C'est bien le diable si je ne lui ai pas cassé deux ou trois dents ! »

« J'avoue, j'ai bien aimé ta réaction. J'ai vraiment été étonné par le geste. Depuis quand Harry Potter est-il un virtuose du combat à mains nus ? »

« J'ai un cousin qui faisait de la boxe. Je me suis donc intéressé aux Arts Martiaux, pour compenser ma petite taille. Et j'avoue que c'est très pratique. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, Harry expliqua succinctement les principes des sports qu'il avait cités. Mais au bout d'un court silence, il demanda avec un petit air gêné :

« Euh, elle est si osée que ça, la robe ? »

Draco éclata de rire et, d'un mouvement qui commençait à lui devenir naturel, ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et lui dit que c'était à peine si ses fesses étaient couvertes, sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il put.

Ce qui fit que le voyage se termina dans un silence complice.

Si leurs rapports étaient encore jalonnés de disputes, ils ne s'en étaient pas moins améliorés. Draco était quelqu'un de très tactile dans l'intimité, et Harry n'avait absolument rien contre ces petits gestes assez affectueux. Si au début, ça le surprenait, maintenant ça lui était complètement égal. En fait, il lui arrivait même de s'avouer que ça lui plaisait.

* * *

« Et alors, il s'est retourné et lui a fichu un de ces coups de pied ! Il en est tombé raide, et Harry a dû lui lancer un enervatum pour qu'il se relève. »

Sous les yeux mi-incrédules, mi-abasourdis de leurs plus proches amis, Draco raconta les mésaventures d'Harry en société. Au grand ravissement de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna (Et oui !). Mais aussi de Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory.

Ils étaient positivement écroulés de rire. Rassemblés dans une salle de classe vide, qu'ils aménageaient à leur guise, les jeunes gens se retrouvaient parfois pour décompresser un peu. Ils étaient tous au courant de ce que faisaient leurs deux camarades, et ils se délectaient toujours de leurs récits.

Mais apparemment, cette histoire allait plus loin que ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils s'étaient tous rendus compte que, pour que Dumbledore annule le tournoi de Quidditch et exonère les deux élèves de devoirs, au fur et à mesure qu'on les leur donnait, il fallait que cette mission ait une portée beaucoup plus grande. Apparemment, ça ne s'arrêtait pas à préserver les fesses de Draco Malefoy et à ramener Sirius Black.

« Bon, vous savez quoi ? Ce soir, on va se prendre une cuite mémorable. Désolé, mais sans vouloir tomber dans le mélodrame, j'en ai ras le bol de faire l'héritier Malefoy clément et plein de mansuétude qui veille gentiment sur son troupeau de brebis galeuses… »

S'il savait ce que ses paroles provoqueraient comme éclat, il se serait tu…

« Malefoy, tu es vraiment une ordure. Tu es chef de famille, merde ! Tu as des responsabilités, des devoirs, que tu dois assumer, putain ! Je ne parle pas d'héritiers et tout le tralala, au pire, il y a une ribambelle de cousins si tu n'assures pas au pieu, mais prends ton rôle un minimum au sérieux. »

Il y eut un blanc. Tout le monde fixait le Survivant qui, essoufflé par sa tirade, serrait convulsivement les poings.

« Euh… oui, tu as raison, Harry. C'est juste que ça pèse un peu, à force. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets de me montrer plus responsable. Alors, on se la prend, cette cuite ? »

Sous les yeux exorbités de leurs amis -un Malefoy ne concède jamais rien- les deux jeunes gens sortirent apporter des bouteilles d'alcool, chacun avec ses moyens personnels.

« Eh bien, ces deux là…Si je m'en doutais… »

L'air songeur du roux les laissa perplexes aussi.

« Bah quoi, ils ne font pas un beau couple ? »

Un même silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, qui le fixait, bouche bée, et s'avança vers elle en tendant la main :

« Il est si facile de tomber amoureux d'une femme quand elle est momentanément privée de la parole… »

Le silence ne fut brisé que par les rires intempestifs de Luna. Qui tremblait sous l'intensité de son fou rire.

« Ronny, tu es vraiment un cas ! La drague est peut-être faite pour toi finalement. »

Elle se mit alors à chantonner « Professionnal Heartbreakers ».

« Moui, tandis que toi, tu pourras faire chanteuse… »

« Moi au moins, j'ai un avenir. Alors que toi, tu t'occuperas à te tourner les pouces si tu ne te décides pas maintenant. »

« Foutaises ! J'ai l'intention de devenir vaurien professionnel. Puisque Harry est futur sauveur de l'humanité et co-chef de famille, et qu'Hermione a décidé de guérir tous les maux de l'humanité, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour être la brebis galeuse. Je suis le seul qui restait disponible. Alors je me sacrifie ! »

La tension étant retombée, le groupe discuta du beau couple que formeraient Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

« Une belle paire de têtus, oui ! Ça risque d'être drôle, tiens. »

Les Serpentard se mirent eux aussi à partager leur hilarité. Et ils proposèrent une petite activité aux deux jeunes gens quand ils revinrent, les bras chargés de bouteilles.

« Attendez, avant de commencer. Une cuite c'est bien, avoir de quoi vomir après, c'est mieux. Et si vous nous faisiez un repas, tous les deux ? »

A cette idée, les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent, tandis que Draco regardait ses amis avec méfiance. Ils n'auraient jamais retardé une beuverie, jamais. Quoique, peut-être bien pour de la nourriture, mais bon…

« Tu sais cuisiner, Potter ? »

« Oui, pas toi ? »

« Je comprends, Harry. Si tu avais été un Sang-Pur… »

Harry commençait pas être agacé par la manie qu'avait Draco de passer du nom au prénom sans transition, il en faisait donc de même quand il ne s'oubliait pas…Mais s'il essayait de le rabaisser, il trouverait à qui parler.

« Admettons. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, élevé par des moldus et à peine digne de lever mes yeux sur ta perfection. Mais mon cul, il te dit cocorico. »

Il se leva très calmement et d'un coup de rein lui présenta ce que les hommes et les femmes ont en commun.

Draco daigna sourire. Apparemment, il appréciait le cocorico.

« Mais non, c'est juste que chez les Sangs Purs, on nous apprend rarement à cuisiner. Mais j'ai des notions, on va dire. »

Harry le regarda un instant, puis fit comme si de rien n'était et appela Dobby, lui demandant une liste vertigineuse d'ingrédients.

« Des chapons, Potter ? »

« Oui, les coqs châtrés, les meilleurs. Chez une amie, en Guadeloupe, on appelle ça des poulets-adieu-mes-couilles. C'est tendre, tu ne peux pas savoir. Elle m'en a cuisiné un jour, et elle m'a montré comment faire. »

Le brun se mit alors à distribuer les tâches entre Draco et Dobby, tandis que le reste du petit groupe les regardait, hilare.

Draco s'était assis sur un tabouret, près de Dobby. Ils écossaient tous les deux des petits pois, en manche de chemise. Même si Dobby semblait plutôt porter des manches sans chemise.

« Vous savez, Maître Draco. Les femmes, c'est compliqué. A peine nous sommes-nous mariés -avec Winky, je veux dire- qu'elle veut une maison rien que pour nous, avec des toilettes ! Vous vous rendez compte maître Draco ! A peine se fait-elle à la liberté qu'elle a la folie des grandeurs ! Des toilettes ! Ah, quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un et que ça veut quelque chose… »

Draco jeta un regard par en-dessous à Harry, qui préparait la volaille.

« Je commence à apprendre… »

Dobby éprouva alors une irrésistible envie de rire, tant le ton du blond était désespéré.

* * *

**Coucou**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :p Personnellement, je crois que c'est celui que je préfère jusqu'ici. Va savoir pourquoi :p Toujours est-il que, vous pouvez vous exprimer à travers vos reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié. Celle de Patdrue m'a particulièrement motivée, et je l'en remercie encore.**

**La fic ne sera pas très longue. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, malgré la rentrée qui approche (si, si...)**

**Ca n'a pas changé, la fic est toujours un cadeau à Artoung (un bien humble hommage, mais un hommage tout de même...)**

**Gros bisous à vous.**

**Mery Dry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut jeunes gens! (On est tous jeunes par rapport à quelqu'un, alors!)**

**Ce chapitre aurait dû être en ligne hier mais! FFnet... Eh bien, FFnet a fait des caprices, voilà. Ce qui fait que vous l'avez aujourd'hui.**

**Au risque de me répéter, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews, il n'y a pas meilleur salaire (ouahou la technique pour dire que je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire parce que tout est à JKR! ) (Disclaimer: Ouais, tout le monde m'aime pô...Et personne ne m'aime...)**

**La fic, c'est toujours un cadeau pour Artoung et ça ne risque pas de changer... Et, si vous tenez à maudire quelqu'un tellement c'est nul comme cadeau (méchants!!) sachez que, non, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été touchée par la grâce divine ou par la foudre, que j'ai décidé de lui offrir cette histoire, non!**

**Plus prosaïquement, en fait, c'est le diable qui m'a sortie du lit, un jour où je ruminais tout ça, à 6h du mat', pour la prévenir, et m'a donnée un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Mine de rien... (Je te préviens!! Je suis sur le point d'écrire une histoire pour te l'offrir alors Achtung!! C'est à manipuler avec précaution tellement c'est... dangereux! oui madame!)**

**Ainsi... rien n'est plus à moi... Je me retrouve démunie et sans personne pour me soutenir... (sniff)**

**(Se drape dans sa dignité, "C'est tout ce qui lui reste..." et avance seule, sans rien, dans un monde hostiiiile 'non pas de tomaaaaates arrêtez!'... C'est triste) Snirfle**

**Nan, ne pleurez pas, si vous voulez être dans le ton, parce que sinon, vous serez à côté de vos pompes en lisant le chapitre :p**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaam!**

* * *

Après leur repas, qu'ils apprécièrent à sa juste valeur, ils décidèrent de commencer leur beuverie. Galamment, Draco, après que Dobby eut débarrassé les reliefs de leur dîner tardif, demanda à Harry :

« Du champagne, ma chérie ? A moins que tu ne préfères un peu de bière ? »

Se prêtant au jeu, Harry se laissa tomber élégamment dans un fauteuil et répondit en croisant les jambes :

« Ah ! Le Champagne, j'en bois une coupe et je m'envole. C'est comme si je me trouvais sur un nuage bercée par les vents, nu(e) sur une plage ensoleillée caressée par les vagues douces d'une mer bleu turquoise, mon corps repose sur un lit doré de sable fin, et je te vois venir vers moi, tu es nu, tu te penches vers moi, tu susurres des mots d'amour et des poèmes, tu souris et tu me désires, je frémis, une goutte d'eau de mer perle à ton front et se dépose sur mes lèvres, dans la commissure la plus intime de moi, coule dans mon cou vers mes seins qui se dressent, tourne autour des pointes et me fait vibrer, puis se dirige vers le creux de mes reins... tandis que la bière, ca me fait péter. »

Les autres rirent à en pleurer et, ayant déjà pas mal bu, la situation dégénéra comme on pouvait s'en douter. Luna proposa, ô surprise, de raconter des blagues. Et elle se proposa pour commencer :

« Un petit garçon de 6 ans dit à sa sœur de 10 ans :  
- Tu sais comment on fait les enfants toi ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est fastoche !  
- Alors vas-y, dis moi.  
- Eh bien c'est simple, le papa il met la graine dans le ventre de la maman ...  
- Et après ?!  
- Et après il la pousse bien au fond avec sa bite. »

En temps normal, tout le monde l'aurait fixée, choqué. C'est ce qui se passa, bien sûr ; sauf que, l'ambiance légère aidant, et l'alcool commençant à libérer les mœurs, ils décidèrent d'approuver son initiative.

Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Pansy en disant :

« Moi tu sais : cinq centimètres de plus et je serais un roi. »

Elle répondit, rôdée : « Oui et deux centimètres de moins tu serais une reine. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Vincent Crabbe, qui décida de rester léger :

« Pendant sa partie d'échecs sorciers au club des aînés, Berthe se fait apostropher par sa partenaire de jeu et néanmoins copine :  
"Dis donc Berthe, tu sais que j'ai vu ton mari tourner autour des prostituées dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Vraiment, à soixante-dix ans, tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait avoir honte?"  
Mais Berthe semble s'en soucier comme d'une guigne:  
"Et alors?"  
Répond-elle  
"Eh bien... ça ne te fait vraiment rien de le savoir courir après les filles?"  
Insiste l'autre.  
Alors Berthe lui confie: «Tu sais, à la maison j'ai un chien qui court après les gnomes de jardin… il n'en a jamais attrapé un !". »

Théo, lui, pouffant de rire à l'avance, préféra en raconter une courte :

« Un mari arrive à l'improviste chez lui. Il trouve sa femme, haletante, nue sur le lit. Furieux, il fonce vers la salle de bains et se trouve nez à nez avec un homme, cachant tant bien que mal ses attributs avec une serviette.  
Le Français furieux, s'écrie :  
- Immonde dégueulasse individu, c'est la serviette pour les mains ! »

Harry, sans surprise, resta au début assez loin du ton grivois :

« C'est le petit chaperon rouge qui va apporter une galette à sa grand-mère.  
Tout d'un coup il rencontre le loup derrière un arbre et lui dit :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as de grands yeux !?  
Et là, le loup prend peur et s'en va en courant. Le petit chaperon un peu surpris continue son chemin. Un peu plus loin, il revoit le loup derrière un rocher et lui dit :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as de grandes oreilles !?  
Là, pareil le loup s'en va en courant. Le petit chaperon continue alors sa route, sûr de lui et revoit le loup derrière un buisson. Il lui dit :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as de grandes dents !? Et la le loup énervé lui répond :  
- Bon tu vas me laisser chier tranquillement maintenant ? »

Ron, lui, raconta un épisode réellement arrivé, lors de l'anniversaire de son frère Charlie. Un de leurs cousins avait décidé d'avouer son homosexualité à ses parents, et à toute sa famille par la même occasion. Ils en furent tous bouche bée.

« Sans quitter sa casserole des yeux, sa mère lui demande alors :  
- Tu veux dire que tu es homosexuel ?  
- Euh, oui! Et toujours sans quitter sa casserole des yeux :  
- Ça veut dire que tu suces les pénis d'autres hommes qui t'ont enculé juste avant ?  
Le jeune garçon, complètement décontenancé par la question de sa mère, finit par bégayer:  
- Oui, ça m'arrive.  
À ce moment là, sa mère se retourne et menaçante, elle brandit sa cuiller en bois sous le nez de son fils en disant :  
- Alors, quand tu disais que ma cuisine c'était de la merde; tu l'aimais en fait ? »

Une Hermione rougissante, mais fidèle à elle-même, resta dans un ton studieux.

« Deux ouvriers prennent leur pause de midi, le premier fait :  
- Tu connais Victor Hugo ?  
- Non.  
- T'as tort, tu devrais suivre les cours du soir !  
Le lendemain, toujours le même :  
- Tu connais Albert Einstein ?  
- Non.  
- T'as tort, tu devrais suivre les cours du soir !  
Le surlendemain, ça recommence :  
- Tu connais Karl Marx ?  
- Non  
- T'as tort, tu devrais suivre les cours du soir !  
Alors l'autre tout énervé fait :  
Et toi, tu connais Jean Dupont ?  
- Non ??  
- T'as tort, c'est celui qui baise ta femme pendant que tu suis les cours du soir ! »

Seamus s'y mit aussi :

« Le général dit à toto :  
"A quoi sert une mitraillette ?  
- A mitrailler m'sieur !  
- A quoi sert un canon ?  
- A canarder m'sieur !  
- A quoi sert un tank ?  
- A t'enculer m'sieur !" »

Dean éclata de rire en disant que les blagues de Toto étaient décidément les meilleurs, et, une flasque de Firewhiskey à la bouche, raconta la sienne :

« C'est Toto qui rentre de l'école avec un mot de la maîtresse qui dit : "Toto semble avoir des difficultés à bien faire la différence entre les garçons et les filles. Il serait bon que vous ayez une explication avec lui à ce sujet" Alors la maman de Toto le prend par la main, l'emmène dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Puis elle lui dit:  
- Toto, tu peux enlever ma robe... et Toto dégrafe la robe et l'enlève  
- Maintenant Toto, enlève mon chemisier... et Toto enlève le chemisier  
- Maintenant, enlève mon soutien-gorge... et Toto enlève le soutien-gorge  
- Toto, maintenant, enlève ma culotte... et Toto enlève la culotte  
- Bon, Toto, maintenant il faut me promettre de ne plus porter mes vêtements pour aller à l'école! »

Ginny sourit, attendrie.

« Michael m'en a racontée une bonne. De Toto aussi.

La maîtresse demande aux élèves de sa classe de CE1 ce qu'ils veulent faire comme métier lorsqu'ils seront grands:  
- Moi je veux être pompier madame! répond Jérôme.  
- C'est bien Jérôme...et toi Michaël?  
- Moi je veux être policier madame!  
- Ah!...Et toi Marjorie?  
- Moi je veux être maîtresse comme vous maîtresse!  
- C'est bien Marjorie, c'est un très joli métier...  
Puis elle se tourne vers Toto, au dernier rang, le Cancre de la classe:  
- Et toi Toto?  
- Moi je veux être grand rocker maîtresse!  
- Ah...Et c'est quoi "grand rocker" Toto?  
- Grand rocker, c'est le blouson en cuir, la moto, les salopes... et PAFFFFF!!  
Toto se ramasse une grande claque dans la gueule et se met à pleurer... À la fin de la journée, Toto rentre chez lui et raconte toute l'histoire à ses parents:  
- ...et je lui ai dit que je voulais être grand rocker et elle m'a mis une baffe!  
- C'est quoi Toto, grand rocker ? Lui demande sa mère.  
- Ben, grand rocker c'est le blouson en cuir, la moto, les salopes... et RE-PAFFFFFF!!  
Une autre claque dans la gueule! Et son père rajoute:  
- Et tu me feras le plaisir d'aller présenter des excuses à ta maîtresse demain matin avant de rentrer en classe! Non mais!  
Le lendemain matin, Toto va voir la maîtresse tout penaud:  
- Euh...Voila maîtresse, je voulais m'excuser pour hier et vous dire qu'en fait je veux plus faire grand rocker quand je serais grand.  
- Ah...Et tu veux faire quoi alors Toto?  
- Petit rocker!  
- Ah...Et c'est quoi, petit rocker Toto?  
- Ben petit rocker c'est le blouson en jean, la mobylette, la branlette... »

Harry soupira :

« Ah, Toto… A mon tour !

Toto est amoureux de sa maîtresse et tout le monde le savait, même la maîtresse. Un jour, la maîtresse fait un jeu de devinettes. Et à chaque fois qu'elle pose une devinette Toto intervient. Mais toutes ses réponses sont fausses. Pour le consoler, elle lui répond gentiment chaque fois:  
- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse Toto, mais c'est quand même bien d'avoir essayé!  
À la fin de la classe, Toto vient voir la maîtresse et lui dit:  
- Moi aussi, j'ai une devinette pour vous mademoiselle.  
- Oui Toto, quelle est-elle?  
- J'ai dans mon pantalon une petite tige, assez dure, avec un bout tout rouge, et qui peut vous mettre le feu. Qu'est-ce c'est ? SLASH!!  
La maîtresse lui donne une de ces paires de claques. Toto, alors tout en larmes, sort de sa poche une allumette, et dit:  
- Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse mademoiselle, mais c'est quand même bien d'avoir essayé ! »

Dean, lui, sourit avant de lancer :

« Quand Neil Armstrong, l'astronaute de la mission Apollo 11, marcha sur la lune  
pour la première fois, il déclara ' C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, mais un  
grand bond pour l'Humanité '.  
Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il déclara: Alors qu'il était en pleine  
conversation avec Houston, il ajouta 'Bonne chance Monsieur Gorsky'.  
Cette phrase resta une énigme très longtemps, surtout que les gars de la NASA  
avaient d'abord pensé que le Gorsky en question était un cosmonaute du programme  
russe... Mais après vérification, aucun Gorsky n'exerçait la fonction de  
cosmonaute ni en Russie, ni aux USA.  
Pendant des années, les journalistes qui interviewaient Armstrong ne manquèrent  
pas de demander à chaque fois ce que le 'Bonne chance M. Gorsky' signifiait...  
mais sans obtenir la réponse.  
Le 5 Juillet 95, alors qu'un reporter lui posait à nouveau la question,  
Armstrong répondit:  
- Monsieur Gorsky est mort maintenant. Je vais pouvoir répondre à votre  
question: Lorsque j'étais gosse, j'avais l'habitude de jouer au basket dans le  
jardin. Un jour, la balle atterrit dans le jardin du voisin;  
Au moment où j'allais la ramasser dans leur jardin, je suis passé devant la  
fenêtre de la chambre à coucher de M. et Mme Gorsky, nos voisins.  
Et là, j'ai pu entendre madame Gorsky qui disait à monsieur Gorsky:  
- Une fellation? Tu veux que je te fasse une fellation? Je t'en ferai une le  
jour où le gosse du voisin marchera sur la lune! »

Pendant que les calés en moldus expliquaient certaines notions aux autres, Ron réfléchit avant d'oser raconter son autre blague, qu'il tenait de la tante moldue de Fleur, puis se lança :

« Une parturiente (femme sur le point d'accoucher) enceinte jusqu'aux dents (d'ailleurs celles du fond baignent) et ce depuis 13 mois (hein?) dit à son chéri de mari, surtout ne parle pas de mon retard.  
Pendant ce temps les services de l'Electricité De France dépêchent un gazier pour relancer le couple dont il est question, car la facture EDF n'est pas encore réglée.  
Le gazier sonne et madame répond.  
- Madame je viens parce que vous avez un retard et maintenant il faut faire au plus  
vite.  
- Ok comptez sur moi, je vais faire le nécessaire.  
A l'heure du repas, le mari rentre et se fait engueuler par sa femme au sujet du  
retard de sa grossesse: Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire...  
Chemin faisant le mari, en allant à son boulot, rencontre le gazier.  
- M. (gazier), comment savez-vous que ma femme a un retard ?  
- C'est mon métier, et il faut faire le nécessaire très rapidement!  
- Que faut-il que je fasse.  
- Il faut l'acquitter.  
- Mais je ne veux pas la quitter. Que va-t-il se passer si je ne la quitte pas.  
- Si vous ne l'acquittez pas, je vous la coupe.  
- Si vous me la coupez, comment va faire ma femme ?  
- Elle fera comme les autres elle prendra une bougie! »

Là, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'explication, s'étant vus suffisamment durant ces deux mois pour avoir des idées sur « l'eklektricité ». Puis ce fut au tour d'un Harry de moins en moins timide de les surprendre:

« Après une soirée, un gars ramène sa copine, Giselle, chez elle, dans un quartier très huppé.  
Ils sont à la veille de s'embrasser pour se dire bonne nuit devant la porte d'entrée, lorsque le gars commence à se sentir excité.  
Avec un air confiant, il se penche vers elle en souriant, une main accolée sur le mur, et lui dit:  
- Chérie, me ferais-tu une pipe ?  
Horrifiée, elle répond :  
- Es-tu malade ? Mes parents pourraient nous voir !  
- Oh alleeez ! Qui va nous voir à cette heure ? demande-t-il d'une voix déjà haletante.  
- Non, s'il te plaît. Imagines-tu si on se fait prendre ? La fille du juge local se doit d'être exemplaire !  
- Oooh alleeez! Il n'y a personne aux alentours, ils dorment tous.  
- P-A-S Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N. C'est trop risqué !...  
- Oooh s'il te plaît! S'il te plaiiiiit, je t'aime tellement ? ! ?  
- Non, non, et non. Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas !  
- Je t'en suppliiiiiiiiie...  
- Donnes-moi une seule bonne raison, dit-elle.  
Le jeune homme se lance alors dans une argumentation passionnée de dix bonnes minutes sur les besoins et pulsions masculines, d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.  
Soudain, la lumière dans l'escalier s'allume, et la sœur aînée de la jeune fille apparaît en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux bouffis, et leur annonce d'une voix endormie :  
- Papa m'a dit de te dire soit tu lui fais sa pipe, soit c'est moi qui lui fait sa pipe. En cas de besoin, maman dit qu'elle peut descendre elle-même et la lui faire. Mais par pitié, dis-lui d'enlever sa main de l'interphone. »

Luna attendit à peine qu'ils se remettent de leur hilarité avant de lancer, elle aussi, une blague française :

« C'est Raymond, un camionneur qui s'en va à Lyon. Et il fredonne:  
Je m'appelle Raymond, Je m'en va à Lyon, Avec mon gros camion... "Je m'appelle Raymond, Je m'en va à Lyon, Avec mon gros camion. Et soudain, il aperçoit une bonne sœur qui fait du stop. Il s'arrête et l'embarque, elle va à Lyon. Il repart et fredonne encore : "Je m'appelle Raymond, Je m'en va à Lyon, Avec mon gros camion. Il arrête de chanter, regarde la sœur et demande:  
- Ma sœur, on s'arrête se faire une petite baise ?  
- Ah...vous savez...nous...nous devons garder notre virginité. Raymond repart à chanter:  
- Je m'appelle Raymond, Je m'en vais à Lyon, Avec mon gros camion. Et là, il a un flash. Il s'arrête, regarde la sœur et dit :  
- Ma sœur, une petite vite par derrière et vous resterez vierge.

-C'est vrai, OK ! La sœur descend du camion, se penche en avant, lève sa robe et Raymond s'exécute. Ils repartent et Raymond recommence :  
- Je m'appelle Raymond, Je m'en vais à Lyon, Avec mon gros camion." Et là la sœur chante :  
- Je m'appelle Roger, Je m'en vais à une soirée, Je suis déguisé ! »

Hermione, les yeux embués de larmes de rire (et de vapeurs d'alcool), s'y remit :

« Un père et son fils sont dans un bar.  
Le père achète un paquet de cigarettes et commence à fumer.  
- Papa, je peux fumer moi aussi ?  
- Fiston, est-ce que ta bite peut atteindre ton trou du cul ?  
- Euuuh ?! Non...  
- Voila, tu as ta réponse.  
Ensuite le père commande un verre de Whisky et se met à boire.  
- Papa, je peux boire un petit peu s'il te plaît ?  
- Fiston, est-ce que ta bite peut atteindre ton trou du cul ?  
- Bah...non.  
- Voila, tu as ta réponse  
Après, le père achète un ticket à gratter avec lequel on peut gagner de l'argent si on a de la chance. Il gratte, il a pas de chance alors il perd.  
- Papa, moi aussi je peux acheter un ticket de truc qu'on gratte et qui fait gagner de l'argent si on a de la chance ?  
Ne voyant pas d'objection, le père répond :  
- Ok, Fiston.  
Le gamin gratte et BAM ! : 200 000 livres sterling ! (monnaie moldue)  
- Bien, Fiston, j'espère que tu vas partager avec moi ?  
- Papa, est-ce que ta bite peut atteindre ton trou du cul ?  
- Ben oui, pour sûr Fiston !  
- Alors mets-la-toi bien profond ! »

Harry ne voulut alors pas demeurer en reste :

« Pendant l'étude du soir, un gosse n'arrête pas de se lécher la main pour s'humecter le front tout en apprenant ses leçons. L'observant depuis un moment, intrigué, le surveillant lui demande pourquoi il fait cela.  
- J'apprends mes leçons M'sieur, lui répond le jeune garçon...  
- Je vois bien, dit le surveillant, mais arrête donc de te barbouiller le front de salive !  
- C'est pour mieux apprendre M'sieur ! Hier soir, j'ai entendu maman dire à papa que lorsqu'on mouillait la tête, ça rentrait mieux ! »

Hermione, encore plus rouge, prit son souffle et raconta, avec un rire dans la voix :

« Une mère avait trois filles encore vierges. Elles allaient toutes se marier dans les mois qui viennent. Parce que Maman était légèrement inquiète à propos de leur première expérience sexuelle, elle leur fit promettre d'envoyer une carte postale pendant leur voyage de noce avec un petit commentaire sur leur nuit de noce.

La première fille envoya donc sa carte postale avec un seul mot dessus : NESCAFE. La mère fut un peu intriguée et alla se faire un café. En sortant le pot de Nescafé, elle aperçut le slogan : «Bon jusqu'à la dernière goutte !» Maman rougit un peu mais elle était contente pour sa fille.

La deuxième fille envoya à son tour sa carte postale. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot: BENSON & HEDGES. Elle se rua sur le paquet de cigarette de son mari et vit le slogan : «Extra Long - King Size». Maman fut très gênée.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, la troisième fille à son tour envoya sa carte postale avec le mot: BRITISH AIRWAYS. Maman commençait à désespérer. Elle fonça à l'agence de voyage la plus proche et demanda une brochure British Airways. La publicité disait : «Trois fois par jour, sept jours par semaine et dans les deux sens.» Maman s'évanouit! »

Neville leva sagement son doigt, puis :

« Une petite fille passe devant la chambre de ses parents, dont la porte est restée entrouverte.  
- Et dire qu'ils veulent me faire voir un Psychomage parce que je suce mon pouce. »

Un Seamus hilare et plus très sobre, prit la relève :

« Une femme désirait acheter un animal de compagnie pour ne pas rester complètement seule pendant que son mari était au travail et les enfants à l'école. Après quelques visites dans les animaleries, elle décida qu'un perroquet ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Cela ne lui prendrait pas autant d'attention qu'un chien ou un chat et ça serait intéressant de l'entendre parler, malheureusement, ils étaient assez chers. Un jour cependant, en faisant le tour des boutiques, elle aperçut un grand perroquet multicolore qui lui plaisait. Elle demanda le prix de l'oiseau au marchand. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle pourrait l'avoir pour 350€.  
Ravie d'avoir un si bel oiseau pour un prix si abordable, elle décida de l'acheter. Avant de prendre l'argent le vendeur lui dit:  
- Je dois vous avertir tout d'abord que cet oiseau a vécu dans une maison de passe. Parfois il dit des choses...embarrassantes.  
La femme était si emballée par l'oiseau et le prix qu'elle décida de le prendre quand même. De retour à la maison, elle plaça la cage dans son salon et attendit patiemment que l'oiseau parle. Le perroquet, intrigué regarda son nouvel environnement, sa nouvelle propriétaire et dit finalement :  
- Nouvelle maison, nouvelle taulière.  
La femme fut un peu surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Quand ses deux filles rentrèrent de l'école, l'oiseau les regarda et dit :  
- Nouvelle maison, nouvelle taulière, nouvelles putes.  
Après que le premier effet de surprise fut passé, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire avec leur mère. Peu après six heures, le mari rentra du travail. L'oiseau le regarda, puis il regarda la femme et les filles et dit:  
- Nouvelle maison, nouvelle taulière, nouvelles putes, mêmes habitués, salut Paulo ! »

Draco se remit à hésiter, puis il leur avoua de but en blanc.

« Je suis tombé sur une gravure, celle du parfait Malefoy au Moyen Âge et… bref, voilà :

Un Malefoy donne les dernières recommandations a son fils avant sa nuit de noce:

D'abord vous serez dans la chambre, tu te tiendras droit face à elle et tu la regarderas dans les yeux !

Pourquoi papa?

Parce qu'un Malefoy est fier !

Puis tu te mettras de côté et la regarderas dominateur mais charmeur avec un air comme ça !

Pourquoi papa?

Parce qu'un Malefoy est beau !

Puis tu te déshabilleras et fera rouler tes muscles !

Pourquoi papa?

Parce qu'un Malefoy est fort !

Et après Papa?

Après tu te masturbes.

Mais pourquoi papa?

Parce qu'un Malefoy est autonome... »

Ils rirent tous comme des bossus, aidés par le whiskey qu'ils avaient ingéré. Mais Pansy eut le temps de retrouver ses esprits un minimum avant de raconter :

« C'est un ours qui poursuit un lapin à la course...  
L'ours : j'vais t'attraper, petit salopard !  
Le lapin : Va t'faire voir, enfoiré...  
Les deux traversent un champ et là se trouve une grenouille magique...  
La grenouille : Stoppez-là vous deux...  
Gros freinage du petit salopard et de l'enfoiré.  
La grenouille : Je suis une grenouille magique et je peux exaucer 3 vœux pour chacun. Qui commence ?  
L'ours : Moi, moi, je suis le plus gros !  
La grenouille : Vas-y l'ours... ton premier vœu.  
L'ours : Je veux que tous les ours de la forêt soient des femelles...  
La grenouille Pas de problème, ton vœu est exaucé, toi le lapin.  
Le lapin : Moi, je veux un casque de moto.  
L'ours en regardant le lapin :  
Quel idiot ce lapin, je l'avais toujours dit !  
La grenouille : Pas de problème, ton vœu est exaucé... Voilà ton casque... A toi l'ours pour ton 2ème vœu.  
L'ours : Moi, je veux que tous les ours des forêts voisines soient des femelles...  
La grenouille : Ok pas de problème... C'est fait... A toi le lapin.  
Le lapin : Moi, je veux une moto volante à ma taille et ultra puissante...  
La grenouille : Pas de problème... La voilà.  
L'ours en regardant le lapin :  
T'es vraiment un abruti toi...  
La grenouille : Bon et pour votre dernier vœu ?  
L'ours : Moi, je veux que tous les ours de cette planète soient des femelles, sauf moi, bien sûr.  
La grenouille : Ok, c'est fait et toi le lapin, ton dernier vœu ?  
Le lapin met son casque, monte sur sa moto, la démarre violemment et dit en regardant l'ours :  
Lui, je veux qu'il soit pédé !  
VVVVRRROOOOUUUUUMMMMMM... »

Dean, comme inspiré, enchaîna :

« Après une longue nuit d'amour, le mec se tourne sur le côté et aperçoit la photo d'un autre homme sur la table de nuit...  
Bien sûr le mec est un peu inquiet :  
-C'est ton mari ? Demande-t-il un tantinet nerveux.  
-Mais non, idiot ! Lui répond-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
Il insiste : -Ton petit ami ?  
-Mais non ! Pas du tout... dit-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.  
-Bon, mais alors c'est qui ? Fait le gars un peu déconcerté.  
Calmement et très doucement, elle lui murmure :  
-C'était moi... avant l'opération. »

Cette blague tomba à plat du côté des nés sorciers, mais les rires reprirent quand les opérations permettant de changer de sexe leur furent expliquées.

Harry reprit du poil de la bête :

« Toto demande à son père :  
- Papa, je dois faire un exposé à l'école, est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?  
- Oui bien sûr, vas y qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- C'est quoi la politique ? Le père réfléchit un peu puis se lance :  
- Et bien voila, prenons comme exemple notre foyer. Je suis un salarié, donc je gagne de l'argent, donc appelons moi "capitalisme". Ta mère c'est l'administrateur des biens, appelons la "gouvernement". Nous devons nous occuper de toi et pourvoir à tes besoins, donc toi tu es "le peuple". Appelons la bonne "la classe ouvrière", et ta petite sœur qui n'a qu'un an, "le futur". Est ce que c'est plus clair maintenant? Le petit réfléchit et dit :  
- Je ne suis pas très sûr, mais je vais y réfléchir.  
Cette nuit là, réveillé par les cris de sa petite sœur, le garçon est allé voir ce qui n'allait pas. Découvrant que sa jeune sœur a sérieusement rempli ses couches, le petit est allé à la chambre de ses parents en voyant que sa mère est profondément endormie il alla voir dans la chambre de la bonne où à travers le trou de serrure il a vu son père en train de sauter la bonne. Le petit fut tellement dégoûté par ce qu'il a vu qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre et s'est recouché. Le lendemain matin le petit va voir son père:  
- Ça y est papa, maintenant je crois avoir compris ce que c'est que la politique.  
- Très bien fiston! Raconte-moi maintenant avec tes propres mots.  
- Et bien, pendant que le Capitalisme encule la Classe Ouvrière, le Gouvernement est profondément endormi, le Peuple est complètement ignoré et le Futur est dans la merde. »

Et c'est une bande d'adolescents complètement dans les vapes qui se présenta aux yeux d'un Albus Dumbledore limite alarmé.

Il avait prévu plein de choses, mais pas ÇA. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas avoir déjà tout compris…

« Jeunes gens… Harry, Draco… c'est urgent, Maxence Dorien semble avoir contacté Lord Voldemort et… »

Pendant que Harry, quoique bien imbibé, se releva tant bien que mal pour écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, Draco se redressa et répondit :

« Oui, je lui en ai parlé… c'est prévu, tout ça. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il faudra en passer par là, parce que franchement, vous nous prenez pour des nouilles… on a bien vu que vous vouliez… qu'on bute l'autre siphonné, là. Alors nous prenez pas pour des nouilles, j'ai dit ! »

Et le jeune homme releva un sourcil blond bien entraîné, tandis que Harry fourrait le parchemin griffonné dans la main du directeur, en le poussant dehors.

Le vieil homme, un peu gêné, contempla le battant de la porte, puis se décida à lire le message :

« Lisez ce qui suit très attentivement à haute voix :

- Ceci est ceci chat.  
- Ceci est est chat.  
- Ceci est une chat.  
- Ceci est manière chat.  
- Ceci est de chat.  
- Ceci est tenir chat.  
- Ceci est un chat.  
- Ceci est con chat.  
- Ceci est occupé chat.  
- Ceci est pendant chat.  
- Ceci est au chat.  
- Ceci est moins chat.  
- Ceci est 20 chat.  
- Ceci est secondes chat.

Maintenant, vous vous demandez quelle est cette stupidité, Dumbledore, hein ? Et bien revenez en arrière et lisez le troisième mot de chaque ligne à partir du début... Sans rancune… »

**Voili, voilou...**

**C'était le Cinquième Chapitre, youpiiiiiii (sort les cotillons)**

**Ouais bon d'accord... pour les aiguilles dégonfleuses de chevilles, via review, ça arrive très bien! Pour les compliments (mais non mais non, c'est trop d'honneur voyons...) C'est le bouton en bas à gauche (non, pas la touche Ctrl:p bah quoi, il y en a qui ont trop fumé, hein... pour vouloir envoyer des compliments, aussi...)Pour me lyncher... je plaide non coupable!! Rien n'est à moi je vous rappelle!! Comment ça c'est nul oO pour quoi vous me le dites à moi, hum? ôO. Oui bon, ok. Pour ça aussi, c'est via review... /soupire/ La vie est pô juste.**

**C'est un chapitre léger, parce que ça commence à se corser un peu (on reste dans l'humour, mais faut bien que l'action avance, aussi) donc c'est pour rire un peu et marquer la transition.**

**Certaines blagues sont bizarres (lol) mais bon, hein, ils sont ivres, on leur pardonne.**

**Alors... A la semaine prochaine, normalement (rentrée scolaire et Ramadan, youpiiii ça casse l'ambiaaaaance)**

**Bisous, **

**Mery Dry**

**PS: J'avais envie de partager avec vous aussi, le conseil profond que mon frère a sorti en classe comme exemple de phrase: **

**T'as un chagrin d'amour? Va te suicider!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Je comptais poster hier, étant donné que j'avais déjà commencé le chapitre 6 et que j'ai réussi à le finir rapidement. Mais depuis deux jours, ma connexion cafouille… Donc, en attendant que ça s'arrange, je vais m'armer de ma clef USB, de ma patience, et de mon argent pour aller poster d'un cyber. Ça va être joyeux !! J'essayerais d'en profiter pour répondre à vos reviews. Si je le fais moins vite qu'avant, croyez-moi, c'est bien involontaire.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos remarques et vos encouragements. C'est quelque chose de très agréable et de très gratifiant.

La fic est toujours pour Artoung (si si, si si). Et, si tu passes par là, je voulais te remercier encore mille fois, te rassurer sur l'état de mon cœur (vive les pacemaker) et t'assurer que, même morte, je finirai cette fic. C'est pas que, mais je suis presque tout aussi bornée que Harry. Tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre :p

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

« J'ai traité Dumbledore de con et il s'est mis à éclater de rire… je n'en reviens pas… Je ne vais plus jamais avaler une seule goutte d'alcool… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur coma éthylique, et que les souvenirs avaient afflué, Harry ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase en boucle.

Draco soupira.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. D'accord, c'est flippant, mais je te rappelle que trois jours sont passés, et que là, on est à un bal, organisé pour la pré-fête de mariage du Weasley-pas-trop-mal et de Miss Vélane de l'année. Tu devrais arrêter de te comporter de façon aussi… stupide. »

Les yeux de Harry se glacèrent, de même que le sang dans les veines de Draco. Ce n'est pas que, mais le caractère volcanique du Gryffondor l'effrayait un peu. Un touuuuuuuuut petit peu.

Mais il reprit contenance. Les vacances de Noël commençaient officiellement demain matin. Donc il ne risquait pas grand-chose en étant chez leur futur allié, Maxence Dorien. De un, le brun se pendrait plutôt que de gâcher toute leur mission en faisant un esclandre. De deux, il avait lui-même décidé de le taquiner un peu méchamment dès que Maxence Dorien serait dans les parages. Il avait beau s'être alloué l'aide de cet homme, il voulait préparer le terrain. Il faudrait bien lui avouer qu'ils étaient deux ennemis et non deux fiancés mièvres et creux. Enfin bon, ennemis… c'était révolu.

Draco avait donc décidé d'abandonner le rôle du fiancé cucul, ce qui, il en était sûr, aurait fini par ennuyer Dorien bien avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer la totalité de leur plan. Et puis, si ça permettait de révéler la… profondeur de la personnalité de Harry, ça ne ferait rien de mal. Il avait semblé très agréablement surpris devant l'altercation entre Jaysonius et la 'fiancée'.

Mais il avait beau se répéter : -Mon plan est tout bénef', il ne pouvait s'empêcher, derrière son allure hiératique, de jeter de petits regards complètement paniqués à Harry. Mine de rien, le stoïcisme du Gryffondor qui, malgré les piques plus méchantes les unes que les autres, avait pris sur lui et l'avait ignoré, l'effrayait énormément.

Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux que sa colère explose et que ça passe vite… parce que là, il allait le sentir passer, il le pressentait. Même ses tripes le lui hurlaient.

Si seulement tu savais à quel point tes tripes ont raison, Draco…

………………………………………………………..

Excédé, Harry se contint du mieux qu'il put. Mais il se décida à partir quand Draco passa la totalité des amis du Gryffondor au crible en les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau pendant son dialogue apparemment PAS-SION-NANT avec Maxence Dorien.

« Draco chéri… sans vouloir te vexer, mais le jour où tu comprendras que les bornes des limites, c'est pas fait pour les chiens, tu me préviendras, parce que là, tes manières de gamin peroxydé, j'en ai ras le cul. A bon entendeur, salut. »

Outrageusement offensée, la fiancée fit donc une sortie distinguée. Mais ne manqua pas d'entendre une des douairières chuchoter :

« Je parie que c'est une ruse. Ma vieille mère disait toujours : Tu le suis, il te fuit, tu le fuis, il te suit. Je me demande où elle va bien le mener… et ce qu'ils y feront… »

…………………………………………………….

Bouillonnant de rage, Harry s'éloigna du Serpentard, de crainte de faire un esclandre. Pas que ça ne corresponde pas à son caractère fougueux, loin de là. Mais la vengeance pouvait être bien plus douce…

Son amie Guadeloupéenne ne lui avait pas appris qu'à cuisiner des chapons. Elle lui avait aussi appris quelque chose de bien plus important et qui sert en bien des circonstances. Comment manipuler les hommes.

Et la règle principale de ce noble art : Les attaquer dans leur virilité. Ils ne s'en remettent jamais.

Il se dirigea donc vaillamment vers un groupe à dominante rousse qui faisait pas mal de bruit dans un coin. Il avait totalement oublié que les Weasley, Neville, Luna et Remus étaient là aussi. Il s'approcha pour déterminer la source du tumulte.

Et il s'éloigna aussitôt. Apparemment, les cris de Mme Weasley devenaient de plus en plus stridents ; la pratique, sûrement. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de comprendre que Molly reprochait à son cher Arthur de refuser de la voir et de prétexter des missions pour l'Ordre pour déserter le domicile conjugal. Tout ça pour trafiquer elle ne savait quoi dans un lointain garage moldu, que l'Ordre surveillait depuis quelques temps à cause de sa proximité avec les locaux du Ministère. Sachant que le garagiste était en fait une blonde, pulpeuse à souhait, et ayant sans doute dû puiser dans son cerveau pour finir de bien rembourrer sa poitrine généreuse. Amusé, Harry brava les risques encourus et s'approcha.

« Mais Dumbledore a eu beau me dire qu'il y avait bien mission sous roche, je reste convaincue que Arthur mijote quelque chose. »

« Voyons Molly - C'était Pénélope Dauclaire qui parlait, la future ex-femme de Percy. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il vous trompe avec cette… »

« Non non, si ce n'était que ça !! Je parie qu'il y a plus grave. De toute façon, que pourrait-il lui trouver, hein ? Niveau poitrine, désolée, je suis bien pourvue par Mère Nature, et moi, au moins, c'est du bio, oui Madame !! Pas de sort de Gonflement, ni de Durcis, ni rien ! Et les miens, au moins, ne ressemblent pas un petit coussin pour y déposer la tête… ou un caca ! »

Ils eurent besoin de toute leur force de persuasion pour l'empêcher de se dénuder, et ainsi confirmer ses dires. Non non, pas la peine, vraiment. Ils étaient prêts à jurer sur leurs grands dieux qu'ils la croyaient sur parole.

« Bref. Non, je crois que c'est plus grave. Il doit préparer un mauvais coup. S'il me trompait avec la blonde, je serais compréhensive, je l'aiderai à dépasser cet égarement, et je le soutiendrais, voilà. »

A ce moment-là, le majordome annonça d'une voix retentissante :

« Arthur De LeTerrier. Descendant et chef de famille du clan McWeasley. Quartiers de Noblesse : Rues de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule. Au nombre de 37, lesdites rues, donc 37 quartiers de noblesse. »

Sous les rires de sa famille, le regard impassible du majordome et ses propres marmonnements « Bah quoi, on me demande où j'habite, mon statut dans la famille, combien on est à la maison, si on est tous roux, et le quartier où j'habite, désolée, je réponds, moi ! « Arthur s'approcha de sa femme, arborant un regard penaud.

Harry, qui allait préciser au majordome que, non, avoir plus d'un enfant à la maison ne rime pas automatiquement avec chef de clan protecteur et généreux, et qu'on peut être roux sans être écossais, décida de rester sur place. Qui sait, il allait peut-être avoir l'occasion de se venger de Draco, comme ça !

Arthur, tout emmouscaillé, sortit un bouquet de fleurs et balbutia, sans oser regarder sa femme:

« Oh Merlin, Molly pardonne-moi. Je suis un misérable de t'avoir fait tant de cachotteries… »

Tout le monde sentit venir l'annonce d'adultère – bah quoi, il lui apportait un bouquet - UN BOUQUET !!- et se traitait de misérable… Si ce n'était pas des aveux, ça !

Mais, à cause de sa profession de foi de tout à l'heure, Molly dut se retenir pour ne pas tuer son bougre de mari, et s'essaya pour une fois aux phrases calmes et douces. Ce qui était bien plus flippant que les cris tonitruants.

« Tu sais, Arthur, mon chéri, si tu as dû coucher avec une autre femme pour une mission de l'Ordre, je te pardonne. Ça devait bien arriver un jour, que tu aies des envies de changement, au moins tu as pu les concrétiser dans le cadre d'une mission. J'ai déjà été préparée psychologiquement à l'accepter, je suis toujours les émissions de radio, et ils disent qu'il faut savoir relativiser, et qu'une incartade ne vaut pas la peine qu'on détruise le bonheur familial. Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, je ne te casserai pas les dents. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis horrible, je suis un misérable… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as couché avec une femme … mais en dehors du cadre de ta mission ? Tu es allée voir une de ces gourgandines ? «

« Mais non, je n'ai pas couché avec une femme Molly ! »

« ARTHUR WEASLEY !! COMMENT AS-TU PU COUCHER AVEC UN HOMME ! J'AURAIS PREFERE QUE CE SOIT UNE FEMME QUE… »

Bah quoi… elle avait dit qu'elle serait compréhensive, d'accord, mais elle n'avait rien promis concernant les hommes, alors qu'on la laisse exploser, merde !

« Molly ! Non, je ne t'ai pas trompée ! J'essaie juste de m'excuser parce que… enfin, voilà… tu sais, ce dont on parlait l'autre jour… eh bien, c'est devenu légal, tu sais ! Je ne risque plus la prison si je m'y remets ! Allez, viens dehors, je vais te montrer… »

« Arthur Weasley… tu as OSE faire passer une loi - UNE LOI ! - pour un truc aussi stupide, aussi inutile, aussi… »

« Mais non, mais non… allons viens Molly, je vais te montrer… tu vas voir. (Il prit un ton enflammé) Equipée de missiles à capteurs infra-basses et de roquettes à puissance multi-nucléaire, cette voiture n'en est pas une ! Enfin, si, mais pas seulement. C'est également un bateau, un avion, et une fusée. Sa vitesse permet de semer n'importe quel véhicule. Elle peut aussi le détruire. Elle est capable de raser Big Ben, comme de faire sauter un point noir sur le nez d'un ennemi. Cerise sur le gâteau : elle parle douze langues et sait cuisiner les spaghettis, Molly ! »

Sa femme, le regardant suspicieusement, céda à la curiosité et le suivit au-dehors. Leurs enfants, eux, éclatèrent de rire.

« Ah la la…. Maman ne changera jamais. Je crois que c'est la femme la plus redoutable que je connaisse. »

Pénélope, amère, confirma en ajoutant :

« Même Percy pense pareil… Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la confirmation que mon mari est obsédée par une autre femme. Il n'a qu'une seule peur et ce n'est pas que je le quitte, que je ruine sa carrière ou que je dévoile ses secrets. Non, il a simplement peur que je raconte tout à sa mère et qu'elle le gronde. »

Hilare, Harry eut la surprise de voir que les autres membres de la fratrie riaient aussi. Et ce n'est qu'après que Ron et Hermione lui aient expliqué qu'il comprit. Et rit encore plus fort.

« Elle le surprenait régulièrement à regarder les photos d'une bande de filles dans un drôle de cadre. Toujours les mêmes filles, avec de temps à autre des garçons, toujours les mêmes aussi, qui font semblant de jouer des instruments de musique. Assez mal, au demeurant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a entendu ces filles parler, et, regardant son mari, lui dire que les hommes, il faut savoir s'y prendre. Et que elles, ce sont des professionnelles dans ce domaine. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et précisa :

« Il regardait la télé… Hélène et les Garçons… Il enlevait le son pour que sa femme croie que c'était juste une photo sorcière (étant donné que c'est tellement répétitif…) d'autant plus qu'il ne parle pas français. Il était le premier à dire que c'était nul. Mais je crois qu'il était fasciné comme son père par la technologie moldue. Mais maintenant, va sortir de la tête de Pénélope que ce n'est pas un nouveau moyen pour draguer les filles… D'autant plus que Molly serait de son côté, ça fait longtemps qu'elle se méfie des objets non magiques. »

Ron, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, remarqua :

« Les membres de la famille ont toujours adoré les femmes de caractère…. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione, charmeur :

« Les hommes en font beaucoup pour gagner un cœur, mais peu pour le garder. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec toi je resterai sur le bon chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous… »

Le ton romantique et ému donné à la dernière phrase n'incita pourtant pas la Gryffondor au badinage. Ce fut donc une Hermione réaliste qui lui répondit :

« Bah, vous vous branleriez. »

On remarque la concordance des temps, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry, un peu rosissante, en tentant de faire dévier la conversation :

« Tu sais, Harry, tu avais raison pour tes lunettes. Les lunettes de sorcier sont un peu spéciales. Sinon, tout le monde s'en passerait et utiliserait ce sort de Correction Oculaire. Et si elles servaient uniquement à mieux voir, elles n'apparaîtraient pas sur la forme Animagus du professeur McGonnagal ou celle de cette odieuse Rita Skeeter. On peut les utiliser pour lier un sort à la personne, sans qu'il soit irrémédiable. Il suffit d'avoir le bon toucher et on peut ôter les lunettes, et par corollaire, le sort. »

Totalement dans son élément, Hermione fut forcée par Ron à s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle, puis reprit de plus belle :

« J'ai fait des recherches. Pour toi, c'étaient des lunettes moldues, mais elles canalisaient ta magie tout de même. C'était une mesure instinctive que ton corps a prise dès que tu as commencé à user de lunettes. Ton énergie magique était insupportablement puissante pour la stature d'un enfant aussi jeune. Tes lunettes en étaient donc le prolongement. Mais ça faisait un blocage qui t'empêchait d'assimiler certains sorts et de fermer ton esprit. Avec la Correction Oculaire, tu as tout réassimilé. Pour Dumbledore, il s'en sert pour tour voir à Poudlard. Grâce à ces étranges lunettes en demi-lune, il est un peu en communion avec le château. La Magie de l'école lui a fait assez confiance pour se mettre à sa disposition. C'est un peu comme ça aussi, qu'il sait tout, même si parfois, son omniscience devient flippante. Pour Skeeter, c'est en connexion directe avec sa Plume à Papote. Elle sonde les émotions les plus cachées, celles-mêmes de notre subconscient, et les exprime. On ne s'en rend pas compte, on le nie, mais elle vise toujours juste. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'elle lâche la bride à son imagination et qu'elle oublie d'utiliser ce petit 'pouvoir', là, c'est un ramassis d'âneries – reniflement méprisant- qui ne vaut pas tripette.

Pour le professeur McGonnagal, j'avoue que j'ai été surprise de découvrir qu'en fait, ses lunettes étaient un héritage. De Minerve elle-même. Ce qui explique ses affinités limite surnaturelles avec la Métamorphose. On dit même que cela lui accorde aussi un peu de la sagesse de cette déité guerrière. Bon, c'était une sorcière, mais ça n'empêche, un peu de Mythologie, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et pour Mr Weasley et Percy, je les soupçonne fortement d'avoir pris des lunettes pour avoir l'air un peu plus sérieux, et pour avoir un peu plus de mémoire, une sorte de disque dur externe. Même si –petit coup d'œil prudent du côté de Pénélope- je crois que Percy en profite pour y caser une partie de son ego surdimensionné. »

Ravie de son petit effet, Hermione adressa un sourire à la cantonade, interrompu par une Mrs Weasley en rage qui rentrait dans la salle, drapée dans sa dignité outragée. Elle fulmina :

« Il s'est engueulé avec sa voiture, puis pour se faire pardonner, il lui dit "Je t'aime ma Titine". Ensuite, il me regarde et dit distraitement : "T'inquiète pas hein, toi aussi je t'aime." »

Toutes les femmes grimacèrent, compatissante, tandis que les représentants du sexe forts se sentirent dans leurs petits souliers.

« Un jour, je me suis badigeonnée la poitrine de coulis de chocolat, et je lui ai proposé un jeu … bref. Lui il me sort, désolé je suis au régime, je file, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Vie de merde. »

Les autres femmes acquiescèrent vigoureusement, tandis qu'un 'vengeance contre les migraineuses !!' retentit du côté des hommes. Qui se tapirent dans leur coin en voyant Molly folle de rage.

« Quand j'ai voulu le présenter à mes parents, on a prévu de se retrouver chez lui. Quand on est arrivé, on a vu Arthur en train de couper les arbres avec un 'masque' et un 'tuba' pour pas se prendre les débris des cyprès. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire la honte… Vie de merde. »

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de la gent féminine. Ginny se mit elle aussi de la partie.

« Aujourd'hui, je devais aller chez le coiffeur mais, par manque de temps, reporte cela à plus tard. En rentrant à Poudlard mon chéri me dit que je suis très jolie et que ma nouvelle coupe me va vraiment bien. Vie de merde. »

(Les hommes se firent encore plus petits. Ça sentait les antécédents… Les frères Weasley, eux, grognèrent.)

En Harry aussi, un rebelle vent de règlements de comptes souffla.

« Tout à l'heure, tout le monde parlait de ses projets de vacances pour l'été, quand tout à coup Draco me regarde et dit : "Tiens mais on n'a rien prévu nous cet été !?" J'ai dû lui répondre "Si, un voyage de noces..." Vie de merde. »

Tout le monde vitupéra contre l'indélicat Malefoy, sauf les garçons au courant de la condition de Harry, qui grommelèrent un 'espèce de traître' bien senti envers le Gryffondor.

Molly, étouffant presque tellement son ire était grande, reprit :

« C'est moi qui ait dû faire le premier pas, avec Arthur. Je savais que je lui plaisais et j'ai donc décidé de foncer. Je me suis dirigée vers lui et lui ai dit : "Tu dirais quoi si je te disais que tu me plais beaucoup ?" Il me répond : "Je te dirai que j'ai besoin d'aller pisser là !" Vie de merde. »

La colère de Harry retomba un peu. D'accord, Draco était un crétin ingrat, mais Mr Weasley battait tous les records…

« Il a même fait pire –tout le monde hurla 'PIRE ? Comment c'est-ce possib' !!'- ehh oui, pire ! Quand mes parents nous dirent gentiment de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand ils nous ont laissé leur chambre pour dormir, il a osé leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais silencieuse au début mais qu'après il veillait toujours à mettre un sort de silence. Vie de merde. »

Les auditeurs en furent abasourdis, tandis que les rejetons Weasley se cognaient la tête contre le mur d'exaspération contre leur maladroit de père. Seule Ron et Ginny se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel, comme blasés.

« Oui mais, maman, toi aussi, t'y vas fort, avec lui. Je te rappelle que lors de votre nuit de noces, rien que pour te venger de ses vacheries, tu t'es mise à éclater de rire pendant une heure après avoir vu son entrejambe… »

D'un 'il l'a bien cherché, non ?' Molly leur cloua le bec, à ces pinailleurs !

C'est donc ainsi que les trouva Draco quand il parvint enfin à se débarrasser de tous les lèche-bottes qui lui répétaient à quel point sa fiancée était merveilleuse. Ce qui lui avait rappelé que c'était pour son bien aussi, de réussir cette mission. Et qu'il jouait un peu trop avec le feu. D'ailleurs, il lui avait semblé que Maxence l'avait pressé de retrouver Iliana, lui aussi. Ne jamais laisser une femme ruminer sa rancœur. Ça tient de l'élémentaire prudence.

« Euh… vous n'auriez pas vu ma fiancée ? »

Harry lui répondit hargneusement.

« La pauvre malchanceuse n'est pas là, Malefoy. »

Avant que le blond n'ait tenté de calmer le jeu, un Arthur Weasley alarmé, tenant un bras ensanglanté, revint en criant :

« Attaque, attaque !! Tout le monde transplane ou prend la poudre de Cheminette, c'est une attaque de Mangemorts. »

Rejoignant sa famille, il leur expliqua que Voldemort était venu en compagnie de quelques sbires.

« Il y a une vingtaine de Mangemorts avec lui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Titine s'en charge. En attendant, tout le monde doit s'enfuir avant qu'ils n'aient tout bloqué magiquement, pour limiter les dégâts. »

Harry, lui, savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Il s'y attendait, même, étant donné que c'était justement Draco qui avait persuadé Dorien de contacter le Mage Noir, et de le prévenir qu'il avait de la concurrence, et que c'était du lourd.

« Alleeeeeeez, et maintenant, je vais me retourner, et comme par miracle, Draco aura disparu. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry, Draco était là il n'y a même pas une… Ah oui, t'as raison vieux frère. Blondy hair n'est plus là. Mince. »

« Tu peux avoir l'air un peu plus désolé, tu sais. Pour les circonstances actuelles, tout ça… »

« Les garçons, arrêtez vos gamineries, c'est sérieux, Voldemachin a encore frappé, on a vu Draco comme aspiré à travers un petit trou dans le mur. »

Même en les grondant, Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air d'une illuminé dans sa robe pelucheuse, avec son chapeau formé d'une citrouille évidée avec une bougie à l'intérieur, et son collier de ce qu'il sembla à Harry être des Dragibus enfilés sur un fil de réglisse.

Effarant.

Neville, qui courait derrière elle, lui dit, tandis que Blaise la regardait d'un air blasé.

« Luna, quand pourras-tu arrêter de lui donner des surnoms ridicules, à Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Mais Neville, je ne lui donne pas des surnoms ridicules, c'est juste que je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Ça m'arrive souvent comme tu le sais, il a un nom si nul, de toute façon. »

Harry, halluciné, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner un 'absolument d'accord' renfrogné en se frottant les tempes. Après avoir bu une coupe de Magicbulles, sa colère envers Draco avait ressurgi. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure que l'autre siphonné du bulbe venait pourrir l'ambiance.

Génial.

Ainsi, tout le monde put témoigner, en toute bonne foi, que Iliana Harriston-Pelley était particulièrement agacée et exaspérée, ce qui explique pourquoi elle répondit si bizarrement quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce en enjambant le majordome qui s'oubliait :

« C'est qui lui »

« Voldemort, répondit Ron avec diligence. Pas désappointé pour deux sous mais cachant Hermione derrière son dos. »

« Ah. Okok, c'est ça, leur grand méchant. C'est vrai que ses photos ne couvrent pas les pages des journaux. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi. Non mais franchement, quelle tronche… »

Ulcéré, Lord Voldemort, en un geste altier, leva la baguette pour jeter le sort mortel à cette outrecuidante péronnelle. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle correspondait à la description de sa 'rivale'. Il grimaça quand il se rappela de son nom.

« Peuh… Harriston-Pelley ? Même pas un nom de sang-pur! »

Affable, du moins en apparence, Harry répliqua d'un ton doucereux :

« Pas plus que Jedusor. Mais avouez que mon nom, au moins, il en jette. »

« Endoloris. »

Stoïque, Harry serra les dents, et au moment où il allait crier, leva les yeux vers son adversaire et lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Déstabilisé, le Lord Noir interrompit le sort sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Rhô ça ne fait pas plus mal que mes règles, vous savez. Je parie même qu'à côté des affres de la grossesse, le sortilège Doloris est une aimable stimulation nerveuse du genre acuponcture pour débutant. Vous devriez vous remettre en question, le blafard. La mine de cachet d'aspirine, c'est passé de mode depuis bon nombre de décennies, mettez-vous au goût du jour, au moins ! »

« Attends, attends. Harry, tu as bien dit que… cet homme n'est pas un Sang-Pur ? »

« Nan, c'est un Sang-Mêlé. Un peu comme Seamus, tu sais. Sa mère n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il était … rhô vous, arrêtez de lancer des sorts comme ça, je suis en train de parler merde ! Non mais oh, le sang gène ! Bref. Son père avait bu un filtre d'amour. Ou était sous Impérium, j'sais plus… c'est pour ça qu'il a épousé la dame, là. Enceinte, la pauv' chouquette a arrêté de le retenir magiquement… et il s'est barré. Laissant femme et enfant. Elle, elle est morte en le mettant au monde. Il a vécu son enfance dans un orphelinat… eh oh j'ai dit t'arrêtes les sorts, toi ! Brèfle. Un orphelinat moldu lui a servi de maison et il y a été très très vilain, comme on s'en doute. Il a même tué un lapin, c'est dire. Il l'a pendu magiquement et sans baguette, le bougre ! (Oui, bonne idée Professeur Dumbledore, vous l'occupez, il devient carrément impoli à balancer de la baguette partout, même votre bouclier n'empêchait pas le dérangement.) Où en étais-je, moi ? Ah oui. En bref, Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé. »

« Mais… mais tu sais aussi bien que nous à quel point il revendique la suprématie des Sang-Pur… »

« Hitler n'était même pas allemand, et sa grand-mère était juive. 'Fin un truc dans le genre. En plus, il était riquiqui, et sa moustache était ri-di-cu-le. Mais bon. »

A la surprise générale, Voldemort ajouta :

« Mais il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. »

« En effet. Mais comment le saviez-vous ? »

« Dans le monde sorcier, il était plus connu sous le nom … de Gellert Grindelwald. »

Profitant de la discussion, Dumbledore réussit à enfermer Voldemort dans une prison de glace. Mais le Mage Noir prit sa baguette et, la tenant entre le pouce et l'index, fit mine de crever l'air devant lui, comme si c'était une aiguille. Il fut absorbé par ce trou de vide en riant diaboliquement, quittant la scène en homme certain d'avoir accompli son but. Sans même les regarder, Harry, allait continuer son soliloque sur Voldemort, les Sang-Mêlé, Hitler et Eva Braun, lorsque Hermione murmura un : Pardon, Harry… et lui donna une gifle magistrale.

S'ébrouant, et se tenant la joue, il poussa un rugissement de rage et s'apprêta à hurler quand tout se remit en place.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? »

« Je…J'avais remarqué que tu avais les pupilles étrangement dilatées, et les capillaires sanguins de tes yeux étaient sur le point d'éclater. En plus, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, sinon, tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça devant V-V-Voldemort et tu n'aurais pas dit tout ça. Tu semblais carrément dans ton monde. On aurait dit… Luna, en plus véhément. »

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. J'avais plein de voix dans ma tête, et je ne savais plus quoi faire…Donc… tu es en train de dire… que j'ai été drogué ou soumis à une potion ou un sort ? »

« Oui. Et d'après tes yeux, je pense que c'était une potion de Nervure. De quoi te faire perdre la boule, et pas qu'un peu. Ton cerveau donne plusieurs ordres contradictoires en même temps, et toi, tu te sens obligé d'obéir à tous ces injonctions. En même temps. Voldemort ne s'est pas inquiété de savoir comment tu sais tout cela à propos de son enfance, il a dû penser que ton cerveau t'avait ordonné de pénétrer les pensées de Dumbledore et de tout dire. Techniquement, tu es censé être devenu fou et hurler en te tenant la tête ou la tapant contre le mur. Il a été surpris mais il croit juste que l'effet de la potion est progressif à cause de la boisson où elle a été mise. »

« Mais pourquoi je m'en suis sorti si facilement et que je suis guéri avec une gifle ?

« Ta résistance à l'Imperium a sûrement joué un rôle important… Je crois que tu as une partie de ton esprit, totalement hors de contrôle. A l'abri des manipulations et des influences. En gros, si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, quelle que soit la situation et quelles que soient les circonstances, c'est grâce à cette partie de ton cerveau. Je saurais qui blâmer à ta prochaine bêtise ! Tu t'es comporté un peu comme un gamin capricieux avec Voldemort, mais au moins, ça l'a déstabilisé. La gifle a juste servi à te remettre les idées en place. »

Harry, ravi, se sentit rassuré. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre son gré. Beaucoup trop têtu pour ça. Même sa colère contre Malefoy était toujours là, c'est dire s'il était obstiné…

Bon, maintenant, il faut le chercher, le blondinet. Durant un bref instant, l'idée que Voldemort ait choisi un autre endroit que celui indiqué par Dorien lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais nan.

* * *

Voualaaaaa, le chapitre est fini, la suite sera pour bientôt. du moins quand je l'aurais écrite et quand j'aurais récupéré ma connexion. Et peut-être y aura-t-il la réponse à ces questions :

Mais où sont Draco et Voldemort ?

Pourquoi Harry a l'air d'avoir tout prévu ?

Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il l'air d'avoir obéi à Maxence Dorien ? (vous aurez un début de réponse, la réponse complète viendra bien plus tard.)

Et surtout, surtout, la question que tout le monde se pose (surtout Mr Weasley) :

Qu'est-il arrivé à Titine, la voiture qui n'en est pas vraiment une ?

Tout cela, bien entendu, au prochain épisode des aventures de nos héros… dans la Wizard Dimension !

Bisous :p

Mery Dry

PS : oui, je me suis bien inspirée du site viedemerde point fr… et si quelqu'un devine d'où vient la description de la voiture de monsieur Weasley, je mange mon chapeau. -- CECI EST UN INDICE, CECI EST UN INDICE :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde!**

**A cause de mes problèmes de net, pas moyen d'updater plus vite, ce qui m'oblige à aller au cyber (au grand dam de mon père, qui commence à fulminer, il a horreur que j'y aille).**

**J'ai été ravie en lisant vos reviews (normal, me direz-vous) et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Concernant les anonymes, je n'ai logiquement pas pu leur répondre; j'en profite donc pour vous remercier maintenant:**

**MERCI!!**

**Voilà une bonne chose de faite :p**

**Sans oublier, le protocole d'usage: tout à JKR, le défi est d'Isatis.**

**Et la fic est pour Artoung (s'il te plaît, gaffe à la rétine! tu as plein de fics à écrire encore /suppliante/)**

**Et pour l'instant... place à la fic **

**Chapitre 7:**

« Bon, puisque je vous dis que je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi passer. Je vais chercher Draco. Je sais où il est, et je ne cours aucun risque. Ron, occupe-toi d'Hermione, s'il te plaît, sinon, je crois qu'elle va m'arracher le bras. »

Il savait que Draco allait être enlevé, que le manoir utilisé pour les mariages de famille Malefoy, prêté gracieusement pour l'occasion à Bill et Fleur pour leur Pré-Fête de mariage, allait être attaqué par des Mangemorts, et par le Lord Noir lui-même. Mais il devait faire vite, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose, dans leur plan.

Le roux, tout sourire, s'approcha d'Hermione, et, avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée de la part du Gryffondor naguère fruste et brutal, ôta les doigts agrippés au bras d'Harry, et les baisa l'un après l'autre, en disant de sa voix la plus charmeuse :

« J'ai capturé un rayon de soleil, et c'est pour moi un grand plaisir de m'occuper de… »

Ron avait espéré qu'un jour Hermione l'interrompe dans l'une des envolées lyriques qu'il affectionnait depuis quelque temps. Mais il aurait préféré une interruption d'un genre plus doux et plus agréable qu'une paire de gifles retentissantes.

Il se frotta chaque joue en regardant la brune d'un air interrogateur. Puis haussa les épaules et sourit, optimiste. Ce n'était pas un baiser, certes, mais le premier pas venait d'être franchi, non ? La prochaine fois, elle allait l'interrompre autrement. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas d'un sort bien vicieux du genre Coupecoupe ou Burneo. C'est pas que, mais il y tenait, à ses parties.

Hermione, elle, tenait sa main endolorie par la violence de ses coups, et autrement cuisante à cause des baisers. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda Ron de tous ses yeux, espérant remarquer un changement. Mais l'horrible et effrayant sourire doux était de retour. Elle avait cru que ça marcherait, cette fois…

Elle avait essayé toutes les potions, tous les contresorts. Ron devait avoir reçu une sorte de sort qui troublait l'esprit, et il était vraiment très tenace, parce qu'il durait depuis des mois, et que, malgré tous ses essais, Ron ne changeait pas d'un poil. Elle avait même essayé la gifle, croyant que lui aussi avait été victime d'un sort de Nervure qui avait mal tourné. Ayant même occulté le fait que la partie d'encéphale, celle extrêmement têtue qui fait dire des conneries au lieu de vous exploser la tête et vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances était une particularité de L'Harrius Potterus. Une espèce virulentissime, rarissime, et en voie de disparition. Le dernier représentant de la race allait même bientôt aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Parce qu'Hermione allait le charcuter s'il continuait à la jeter dans les bras du roux.

Il y avait bien une explication simple et logique au comportement un peu étrange de Ron. Tellement logique et simple qu'elle en devenait… illogique aux yeux d'Hermione. Et impossible. Alors elle faisait de son mieux pour que Ron Weasley redevienne normal. Parce qu'elle commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur.

Hermione est un être qui ignore la peur. La peur n'est que la manifestation de l'ignorance. On n'a peur que de ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Et il y avait une seule chose qu'Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas. Une chose qui l'effrayait plus que tout.

Alors, comme la personne rationnelle, intelligente et prosaïque qu'elle était, pour pallier à sa peur, elle la reniait. Simplissime.

« Hermione… »

Elle se tourna vers Luna qui, toujours aussi souriante, lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule et se penchait doucement vers son oreille, pour lui dire d'une voix douce et légère :

« Bon, j'en ai un peu marre que tu continues à te voiler la face comme ça. Tu es amoureuse de Ronald, ok. Il est amoureux de toi. Ok. Maintenant, tu arrêtes les prises de tête, du style : C'est flippant, ouhlala j'ai peur, et tout le tralala. Tu vas reconnaître que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Là maintenant et tout de suite. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Je te fous un coup de pied au cul, et j'irai tout lui dire. Il se casse la tête pour te séduire, ça devrait lui remonter le moral de savoir que ses sentiments sont réciproques. »

Le tout était dit dans un murmure, de la même voix calme et agréable, à peine moins vague et absente que d'habitude. Avec un sourire de psychopathe. Accentué par le morceau de persil coincé entre les dents éclatantes de blancheur.

Hermione en frissonna.

« Okok. Je… j'aime Ron, et je crois… il y a une chance infinitésimale pour… »

« Grouille, on n'a pas la journée, on a une Voldemerde à écraser, et si on ne fait pas vite, Harry va vraiment croire qu'il pourra nous semer et y aller seul. »

« Oui oui d'accord, je l'aime et… bref… voilà quoi. »

« Bon, va pour cette fois, je te laisse tranquille car c'est pressé. Allez viens. Avant que les Joncheruines reviennent et refassent le même truc à Harry. Ta potion Nervure, j'y crois pas une seconde. C'étaient des Joncheruines. »

Sur ces paroles bien senties, Luna retourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers Harry. La brune rattrapa par le bras et couina, complètement paniquée :

« Et… et je fais quoi maintenant ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous démerdez, je suis pas Cupidon non plus. »

Elle retourna auprès de Blaise en lui disant :

« Tu sais quoi, Zabini, je crois que tu déteins sur moi. Je ne savais pas que le Vert et l'Argent étaient des couleurs qui dégorgeaient. »

Puis, voyant le sourire d'illuminé qui lui fendait la bouche, pourtant habituellement pincée en un rictus supérieur, son collier de bouchons de Bieraubeurre toujours autour du cou - il ne l'avait plus ôté depuis qu'elle le lui avait passé elle-même- elle rectifia :

« Au temps pour moi (si si, ça s'écrit comme ça, boudiou !!) je crois que c'est moi qui t'ait contaminé. Et à vu de nez, ça m'a l'air sérieux. »

Hermione, loin de ces contingences-là, était restée à la même place, catatonique. Elle répétait encore et encore :

« Je suis dans la merde, mais alors, d'une force… »

A l'entendre, personne ne croirait qu'elle connaissait un amour réciproque.

C'est à se demander ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il était à sens unique.

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry expliquait à ses amis ce qui c'était passé, les autres réagirent différemment, chacun selon son caractère.

Mais il faut dire qu'en général, la réaction était complètement réprobatrice, et de l'avis de tous, cette mission était suicidaire. Seule l'arrivée de Maxence Dorien coupa court aux grondements de mécontentement des amis de Harry. D'autorité, il avait désigné les personnes qui les accompagneraient pour chercher Draco.

'Tiens, je me demande comment il réagira, Draco, en apprenant que j'ai contacté son très cher Dorien pour lui dire qui je suis en vérité…'

Haussant les épaules, le Gryffondor décida qu'il s'en contrefichait complètement.

Ainsi, Harry, Neville, Remus, Luna, Ron, Hermione, et Blaise le suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs, tandis qu'il leur expliquait :

« J'ai pris contact avec Voldemort en lui disant de venir ici s'il voulait avoir des chances supplémentaires pour épouser le jeune Draco. Lui déconseillant d'enclencher une bataille sanglante, juste une diversion pour transporter Draco dans une autre pièce de ce manoir. Il est plein de réseaux qui permettent d'absorber quelqu'un et de le téléporter dans une autre pièce. J'ai conseillé au jeune homme d'accorder une interview durant laquelle il soulignera ses liens du sang pas si éloignés que cela avec la famille Weasley, pour justifier l'utilisation de ce manoir par les futurs mariés. Ainsi, Voldemort ne s'est pas méfié outre mesure. Mais au contraire, ça l'a alerté que Draco se rapproche de personnes clairement contre lui.»

« Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il s'empêchait de s'arracher les cheveux en essayant de chanter les louanges d'Arthur Weasley… »

« N'empêche, je trouve qu'il s'en est sorti avec brio. Ses réponses n'étaient absolument pas fabriquées, et n'étaient pas excessives. »

« Oui. Je crois que son coup de maître a été sa réponse quand on lui a fait remarquer que Ron et lui s'appelaient respectivement la fouine et la belette. Il avait dit, si je me souviens bien : 'Où est le problème ? Les belettes et les fouines, ça appartient bien à la même famille, celle des mustélidés, non ?'. Mais maintenant, il faut le trouver, le petit blond. »

Harry, prêtant une oreille distraite aux mots échangés, ne cessait de se demander ce qui le tracassait dans leur plan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Alors, il déglutit bruyamment et, extrêmement pâle, demanda à Maxence de s'arrêter en lui disant :

« On a oublié quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, pour arriver jusqu'à eux ? »

« Pardon ? »

« On a oublié de jeter un sort de Pistage à Draco…Voldemort est avec Bellatrix, ça, on le sait. On était presque sûrs de la pièce où ils allaient se réfugier. Mais je crois qu'on les a sous-estimés… Je le sens. Ce qui fait que tous les deux sont sûrement auprès de Draco, mais autre part dans ce grand bâtiment. Et pour prendre Bellatrix, il faudra aussi se débarrasser de son grand copain… et ça, c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite… En plus, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire à Draco…»

Ils échangèrent alors un regard, paniqué pour Harry, un peu désappointé pour Dorien, qui, bien que plus blême que d'habitude, reprit rapidement contenance en disant :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et pourquoi une telle peur de faire face à Voldemort ? Ce n'est guère dans vos habitudes, jeune homme. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Face de Serpent. Mais de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Draco si on s'en prend à Lestrange. Je doute qu'elle ait pu entrer dans la pièce protégée, à cause de la Marque. Elle a alors prévenu Voldemort et je suis sûr qu'ils sont ailleurs… j'espère juste qu'ils sont toujours au Manoir, grâce au sort anti-transplanage. Et qu'on les trouvera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir à ce casse-tête. Luna, à la surprise générale, rompit le silence :

« Vous vous cassez la tête pour rien. Si j'ai bien compris, soit Voldemerde est avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Draco Malefoy, soit ils ont flairé le piège et blondinette est toute seule, puisque le sort de Téléportation ne marche que pour visiter les pièces de cette bâtisse, et non dehors. C'est donc très simple de les retrouver. »

« En quoi est-ce si simple, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle ? »

« Quel est le facteur commun aux deux possibilités ? La présence de Draco Malefoy. C'était stupide d'oublier le sort de Pistage, mais un sort de Localisation devrait résoudre le problème, non ? »

« Mademoiselle… »

Coupant court aux louanges avec son éternel sourire vague, la jeune fille leur fit simplement remarquer qu'ils oubliaient souvent qu'elle était quand même à Serdaigle, et qu'il y avait bien une raison pour qu'elle y ait été envoyée.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette, qu'elle pointa vers le plafond, en disant :

« Laci Draco Lucius Malefoy. »

Les pierres semblèrent se liquéfier, puis le plafond laissa place à un miroir qui leur montra une porte avec, écrit dessus :

'Monstropolis, antichambre.'

Blaise et Maxence Dorien grimacèrent de concert :

« Aïe. »

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Et ils rebroussèrent chemin, sous l'œil abasourdis des autres, qui les suivirent quand même en silence. Etrangement, ils avaient tous deux l'air de savoir où ils se dirigeaient.

« Cette pièce est carrément 'historique'. Dans les annales de la Magie Noire, s'entend. C'est l'un des rares passages vers Monstropolis, la ville des Horreurs. Pour passer, il faut prouver qu'on est un vrai méchant, on va dire. Réfléchissez donc à vos pires mauvais tours, ou aux choses qui pourraient vous rendre horrifiants face aux deux gardiens de la porte. Et croyez-moi, ils ne s'effraient pas facilement du tout. »

« Euh… Draco est donc à Monstropolis ? »

« Non, le passage n'est pas ouvert, il faut attendre les nuits de pleine lune et les nuits noires. Les loups-garous et les vampires sont des habitués du coin depuis des siècles. »

Donnant ses explications d'un air docte, et ayant repris son allure aristocratique, Blaise faisait fi du ridicule en continuant à porter le collier de Luna, bombant le torse comme si c'eût été un ordre de Merlin. Première classe.

Neville, pour rompre le silence qui pesait sur la procession, demanda à la cantonade :

« Vous croyez que Draco est mort de peur ? »

« Moi je pense qu'il est ravi au-delà des mots. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Luna ? »

« Et bien, d'abord, pour l'instant le plan marche bien, il doit encore avoir bon espoir de capturer Bellatrix Lestrange. Il est sûr que Voldemerde ne lui fera pas de mal parce qu'il veut l'épouser. Et qui plus est, à sa place, je me dirai : 'Voldemerde et Potter se battent pour moi, ô joie'. »

Personne n'eut une réponse cohérente, ils se turent donc, ce que Luna prit pour ce que c'était, c'est-à-dire : une marque de surprise totale.

Elle leva donc un sourcil interrogateur, l'air de dire : bah quoi ?

Harry, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de demander : Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tout le monde lève le sourcil comme ça, pourquoiiiiii ?

Maxence Dorien, jetant un regard circonspect à Luna, demanda en chuchotant à Blaise :

« Vous ne croyez pas que ce serait plus prudent de rappeler à cette jeune fille que ce n'est pas Voldemerde, mais Voldemort ? »

« Vous vous sentez prêt à essayer de la convaincre, vous ? »

Son interlocuteur hocha frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche quand il vit la blonde se mettre à quatre pattes pour chercher des Bavelus Pisseurs par terre, sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-exaspéré, de Blaise, qui haussa les épaules pour reprendre la route.

Après trois escaliers, deux portes, quelques passages à travers des tapisseries luxueuses et un tunnel dépourvu de la moindre toile d'araignée, ce qui attestait de la fréquence des passages, Blaise s'écria :

« Nous y voilà ! »

Une porte massive leur faisait face, la même que sur le miroir, avec exactement la même inscription. Devant la porte, il y avait une sorte de petit bureau, devant lequel deux petits êtres étaient assis.

Harry et Hermione sourirent. Avec leurs grandes oreilles, leurs yeux ronds, leur étrange nez, et les couleurs criardes de leur peau (l'un était bleu électrique, l'autre vert citron) ils leur faisaient penser à des Gremlins. Des Gremlins avec des lunettes, des tampons encreurs à la main et une pile de parchemins devant chacun d'eux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les autres personnes autour d'eux de se figer en voyant les deux mini-monstres.

Maxence Dorien, pour encourager les jeunes gens, les devança et se plaça devant les deux gardiens, en disant, avec un petit sourire amusé :

« Je suis Maxence Dorien. »

Les nains (Dora et Pucca, selon les badges placés devant eux) ouvrirent de grands yeux (il sembla même à Harry que l'un d'eux s'était signé en marmonnant une rapide prière) et posèrent leurs mains sur le torse de l'homme, qui prit une consistance immatérielle et se plaça près de la porte, précisant qu'il redeviendrait consistant une fois qu'il serait passé de l'autre côté de la porte.

A ce moment-là, Remus les rejoignit en courant, essoufflé. Sans donner d'explication à quiconque, sinon un sourire d'excuse envers Harry, il se plaça devant Dora et Pucca et poussa un GROOOOOOOOOOARRRR à glacer le sang. Les oreilles rabattues à cause du souffle qui avait failli les soulever, ils tamponnèrent un nouveau formulaire et procédèrent de même qu'avec Dorien.

De nouveau complètement impassibles.

Ce fut autour de Ron qui leur parla de sa mère, Molly, et de son affection pour la couleur violette. D'Hermione et de ses refus systématiques. Des jumeaux Weasley et du coup du nounours transformé en araignée, et des Suçacides qui lui avaient troué la langue.

Dora, les larmes aux yeux, interrompit le récit de ses souffrances en lui faisant une accolade, perché sur le bureau pour pouvoir l'atteindre, puis apposa sa main contre son torse, tandis que Pucca cachait son émotion en tamponnant le formulaire, essuyant discrètement ses joues mouillées.

Le roux dit à Remus, d'un ton mi-accusateur, mi-amusé :

« Comme quoi, il ne suffit pas de montrer qu'on est une bête impitoyable pour pouvoir passer. »

Souriant avec malice, le loup-garou répliqua :

« Et encore, ce n'était pas un rugissement puissant. »

Blaise, un sourire glacial aux lèvres, prit place lui aussi, en disant :

« Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Fils unique de Moïra L'Insatiable. Vous la connaissez, je suppose ? »

Les hochements frénétiques des deux bébêtes, qui s'empressèrent de boucler son dossier et de le rendre immatériel, lui tinrent lieu de réponse. Il se mit près de la porte, lui aussi, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Euh… Blaise… Tu peux expliquer… »

« Ma mère a fauté tant de fois que j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait aussi mis son grain de sel chez les monstres. Je crois que seuls les géants ne la connaissent pas. Quoique... »

Les autres frissonnèrent, tandis que Neville s'avançait lui aussi :

« J'ai maudit le Professeur Rogue jusqu'à la septième génération. »

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard admiratif, respectueux ou curieux.

Curieux pour Luna qui lui demanda :

« Parce que tu crois qu'il aura des enfants, toi ? Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est un être humain, il est donc sexué. Enfin, je crois. Remarque, tant mieux, il a de très jolies fesses. »

Harry chuchota à Hermione :

« Si j'étais ces Gremlins, rien que pour avoir dit ça je la lui aurais ouverte à Luna, cette porte. »

Mais les dits Gremlins ne furent guère impressionnés par la déclaration de Neville :

« La malédiction aura un effet positif à long terme. Vous avez inclus une clause dans votre incantation ; Il va lui arriver la pire chose à laquelle il puisse jamais penser. Mais il peut accepter son sort et donc vivre très heureux. Ça ne compte pas. »

« Mais euhhh !! Si vous connaissiez Rogue, vous comprendriez à quel point c'était dif… Bon, d'accord, je vais trouver autre chose… Quelque chose d'horrible, vous avez dit ? Euh… Bah… Quand j'étais petit, je déroulais la pelote de laine de ma tata pendant qu'elle tricotait… ça lui faisait les pieds… »

« Neville !! »

Le cri horrifié avait jailli de la bouche de Ron, Blaise, Remus et même Luna, tandis que Maxence Dorien le regardait d'un air limite admiratif.

Les gardiens, eux, étaient choqués.

Tremblant, Pucca aida Dora –qui était tombé par terre sous le choc- à se relever, puis, le regard fuyant, les lunettes de travers et le geste mal assuré, il tamponna le fichier, posa très rapidement sa main sur le torse de Neville, comme s'il avait peur d'être puni à cause de ce geste, et s'écarta largement pour qu'il passe loin de lui.

Sous le regard halluciné de Harry et Hermione, qui n'avaient rien compris.

Vint le tour de Luna qui, d'une voix paisible, leur demanda :

« Vous voulez avoir vraiment peur ? Regardez-moi dans les yeux. »

Obéissants, Dora et Pucca obtempérèrent… pour tout de suite après pousser un cri strident, fixer intensément le sol, et ne se décidant que quelques minutes plus tard à accomplir la procédure, les dents claquant encore.

« Mes yeux ont toujours un effet bizarre sur les gens. »

Hermione, complètement larguée, se mit elle aussi devant les deux êtres et marmonna :

« Je voulais leur parler de la malédiction sur Rita Skeeter, mais bon, ils vont encore dire qu'il y avait une clause. Et pourtant, enclencher la malédiction quand elle s'en prendra encore à un de mes amis n'est as vraiment gentil-gentil, surtout vu la malédiction… »

« On ne peut pas valider, mademoiselle, la clause rend votre action 'noble'. Mais, juste par curiosité, c'était quoi ? »

« Eh bien… La malédiction s'étalera sur un nombre d'années proportionnel au nombre d'articles mesquins qu'elle a écrite. Et l'intensité de la malédiction sera, elle, inversement proportionnelle au nombre de fois où elle s'est montrée clémente avec quelqu'un en gardant un secret ou autre. Et la connaissant, ça va plus augmenter l'intensité du sort que la diminuer, cruelle comme elle est, cette vipère. Ainsi, à la prochaine incartade, elle perdra autant d'argent que Hagrid et moi avons reçu de lettres malveillantes ou de colis piégés. Et chaque jour, elle sera condamnée à revivre cette même journée, où elle aura tout perdu, où tout le monde lui tournera le dos. Et plus elle a été intransigeante, plus cette journée gagnera en humiliation et en souffrance. J'en viens presque à espérer qu'elle cède et se remette à dire des méchancetés. Et qu'elle vive longtemps. »

Son ton et son regard féroces faillirent convaincre Dora, qui était sur le moins de tamponner le formulaire. Mais Pucca l'en empêcha en hochant lentement la tête, comme disant : les règles sont les règles, la clause est tout de même trop gentille.

Les autres, eux, regardaient Hermione avec une franche surprise. Blaise, lui était terrifié, et Maxence Dorien… extatique.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait créer quelque chose d'aussi complexe… Je crois que c'est la malédiction la plus élaborée, la plus cruelle, la plus terrible, la plus sophistiquée, la plus … »

« … la plus Serpentarde que j'aie jamais entendu… »

Et on ne savait trop si c'était un compliment ou pas, étant donné le choc transparaissant à travers les traits de Blaise.

Hermione, elle, se tordait les doigts, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de plus maléfique, et craignant donc de ne pouvoir passer. Jusqu'à ce que Ron s'approche des deux Gremlins et leur chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Cette fois, ce fus Pucca qui fut le plus démonstratif. Fixant Hermione d'un air paniqué, il ne put faire un geste, comme hypnotisé par un serpent venimeux. Reculant de plus en plus, il cria en heurtant la porte et retourna vers son camarade pour se cacher sous le bureau.

Dora, lui, fit maintes courbettes et ronds de jambe en permettant à Hermione de rejoindre le rang de ses camarades acceptés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils réagissent comme ça, Ron ? »

« Que tu avais fondé la SALE, et que tu mettais plein de vêtements dans la salle commune pour que les elfes de maison tombent dessus en remettant de l'ordre dans la pièce. Et aussi que tu avais réussi à faire payer des gens pour ton projet. Mais je crois que c'est le fait de savoir que tu as réussi à faire payer sa cotisation à un Mangemort (si si, rappelle-toi, le Croupton déguisé en Maugrey) qui les a le plus effrayés. »

Blaise s'éloigna franchement de la jeune femme, de plus en plus horrifié, arborant à peu de choses près le même air que Dorien, qui ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'admirer tant de sadisme.

Ce fut le tour de Harry, qui tenait à passer en dernier. Il était presque sûr que Dora et Pucca réagiraient mal, il tenait donc à ce que tout le monde passe d'abord.

Repoussant ses cheveux de son dos, il présenta son épaule tatouée aux gardiens et, posant la main dessus, se retourna légèrement pour voir leur réaction.

Qui valait le détour.

Dès que le tatouage 'HP' avait laissé place à 'EPIPHANIE & HARRY POTTER Corp.' Dora se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête en se rongeant les ongles, tandis que Pucca enleva ses lunettes, cligna des yeux, essuya les lunettes, les remit, recligna des yeux, puis se mit à trembler lui aussi.

Maxence jeta un regard appréciateur au tatouage en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry :

« Monsieur a des relations haut placées. »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de sourire, guettant toujours la suite des réactions des deux choses. (L'auteur est à court de synonymes.)

Ils se jetèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre puis le bleu hurla « HARRY POTTER !! LE Harry Potter !! » et le vert : « EPIPHANIE !! LA Epiphanie !!».

« Ha, je me disais bien, ils ont assez bien réagi par rapport à ce que je craignais. Mais en fait, ils avaient juste chacun lu une partie du tatouage. Et mon déguisement a dû en induire un en erreur. »

Confus, ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis regardèrent à nouveau le tatouage. Quand ils le lurent en entier, ils sursautèrent violemment, laissant tomber leurs lunettes, qu'ils piétinèrent quand ils essayèrent de s'enfuir. En oubliant qu'ils se cramponnaient chacun à son camarade. Ils se retrouvèrent donc enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Et quand ils virent de nouveau le tatouage, ils s'évanouirent.

Leurs bras et leurs jambes toujours coincés.

Rassuré par son petit effet, Harry poussa un soupir agacé, se chargea des papiers, prit une main dans le tas, la mit sur son torse, et se dirigea vers la porte, disant juste à ses amis :

« Epiphanie, c'est mon amie guadeloupéenne. Venez, on y va, je vous explique après. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux petits monstres revinrent à eux, et réussir à se dépêtrer de l'autre. Ils regardèrent tout deux longuement leur bureau, puis se tournèrent chacun vers son collègue :

« En des dizaines de siècles de carrière, je n'ai jamais été aussi secoué. »

« Je dirai même plus, Pucca, j'ai été extrêmement secoué. »

« Dora, l'heure de la retraite est venue. »

« Pucca, après trois milles ans de bons et loyaux services, je crois qu'on peut se retirer du métier. »

« Dora, ces années avec toi ont été merveilleuses. »

« Non Pucca, c'est moi qui ait été très heureux avec toi. »

« Mais non, mais non. C'est toi qui a été extraordinaire. »

« Ok, si tu insistes. »

Bras dessus bras dessus, le bleu et le vert se levèrent, firent disparaître leur bureau, s'approchèrent de la porte et la déchirèrent comme on arrache du papier peint. Ensuite, l'un deux se détourna et pissa artistiquement contre un mur, traçant ainsi un mini-portail, menant vers Nulle Part. Il se donna la peine de s'essuyer la main (contre sa jambe, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte) avant de reprendre le bras de son collègue, et de se diriger vers la petite porte.

« Dis, Pucca, ces Ephémères, comment ils vont faire pour sortir, puisqu'on a fait disparaître le passage ? »

« Ah. Oui. Merde. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haussèrent les épaules, puis, vindicativement car pas encore remis de leurs émotions fortes de tout à l'heure, dirent en chœur :

« Ils se débrouilleront. »

Ils traversèrent donc la porte, qui disparut en un 'pop' derrière eux, en une volute de fumée odorante.

**Ehhh non, Titine n'a pas fait son apparition :p Dora et Pucca, en revanche... :p**

**J'ai utilisé ce chapitre pour poser des bases pour la suite de l'histoire. Il y a donc de petites choses assez mystérieuses qui seront expliquée au fur et à mesure. Mais si vous trouvez des incohérences, rien de vous empêche de me les communiquer: Soit je corrigerai et je le mentionnerai au prochain chapitre, soit je vous expliquerai en quoi une tournure ou une allusion a pu vous induire en erreur (ce qui serait fortement compréhensible, le français n'étant pas ma langue maternelle). Ce qui, je l'espère, vous permettra d'être indulgents quand vous trouverez des erreurs d'orthographe, de grammaire, d'accord ou de vocabulaire.**

**Je voulais aussi préciser quelque chose: Non, le Draco tout gentil tout mignon, ça ne durera pas tout le temps (vous avez eu un aperçu au chapitre précédent) et le Harry au sale caractère, désolée, mais il reste, lol. Je me suis vraiment investie dans ce personnage. Je lui ai prêté mon caractère, bon nombre de mes répliques et de mes propres mauvaises expériences. Ce serait dommage de le rendre tout mièvre, non? Idem pour Draco, qui, lui, pourrait sembler limite schizophrène, mais bon, le ton est donné dès le début: c'est de ses personnalités multiples, à ce blond Serpentard, que Harry a lui-même appris à jouer ses rôles.**

**Autre chose encore.**

**Rassurez-vous, même si j'ai un léger retard, que ce soit de réponses aux reviews ou d'update, je ferai de mon mieux pour le réduire au minimum.**

**Sans vouloir abuser... une petite review, siouplaît? :p **

**Bisouilles,**

**Mery Dry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée du retard... Mais voici le chapitre 8, updaté le 11/02/2009 (oui j'ai vraiment tardé et je m'en excuse encore...)**

**Les précisions subsidiaires telles le disclaimer etc... vous seront fournies dans les chapitres précédents. **

**Je vous laisse lire.**

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Le groupe traversait un couloir obscur en devisant tranquillement, ne remarquant pas que la porte disparaissait derrière eux.

_ « Non, non, vous m'avez mal compris. Je suis juste ami avec elle. »

_ « Attendez… Vous voulez dire que Epiphanie n'a pas tenté de vous séduire ? »

_ « Non… enfin pas que je sache. Elle a préféré me prendre sous son aile. Et pour me mettre sous sa protection officielle aux yeux de toutes les communautés qui la connaissent, elle a accolé nos deux noms pour les tatouages qu'elle appose à ses alliés. »

_ « Une sorte de Marque des Ténèbres ? »

_ « Non, non Hermione ! Juste un signe de reconnaissance, qui apparaît quand on le touche. Mais quand on porte ce signe, on a aussi d'autres avantages. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis, 'Iliana' prit un air malicieux pour dire :

_ « Je peux aller dans tous ses sex-shops 'Et rote hic' et m'y fournir à l'œil. Bibliothèque grivoise, identificateur de fantasmes… »

_ « Eh bien, drôlement dévergondé, le Griffondor ! Quoique… Tu vas dans les sex-shops 'Et Rote Hic' et tu ne testes pas les poupées gonflables 'ethniques', la balle du désir multi-fonctions… et les lubrifiants qui humidifient, protègent, excitent et…»

Sous cette énumération, Iliana rougit.

_ « Blaise, je suis une 'fiancée respectable' quand même. Même la perversion a ses limites ! Mais je ne…»

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir. Et devant eux se déroulait une scène qui les laissa sans voix.

En effet, Draco et Bellatrix, dans un simulacre de bras de fer, avaient uni leurs mains gauches. Leurs manches retroussées révélaient deux hideux tatouages, représentant une tête de mort, avec un serpent en guise de langue. Sauf que celui de Draco semblait verdâtre.

'Non… Il n'est tout de même pas allé de son côté, si ? '

Abaissant sa baguette sur les doigts entrelacés, Voldemort demanda à Bellatrix :

_ « La plus fidèle de mes serviteurs est-elle prête à assurer la survie de mon futur-mari ? »

Elle détourna avec difficulté ses yeux plein d'adoration de son Maître et, fixant le regard gris de Draco, dit, avec un rictus rageur :

_ « Oui… »

Une langue de feu sortit de la baguette magique et s'enroula autour des deux mains, déjà ceintes de deux liens rouges avant que les 'sauveurs' ne soient arrivés.

Harry avait appris à connaître les expressions de Draco. Si, avec lui, il lui arrivait d'être à la limite affectueux, il restait aussi caustique et sarcastique qu'avant, et tout aussi froid et impénétrable. Mais malgré cela, Harry perçut l'air de franc ravissement que le blond dissimulait avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Ce qui lui donna la furieuse envie de vomir.

Voldemort posa sa main contre le sol et siffla quelque chose, puis se laissa tomber dans le trou qui s'était ainsi ouvert, après avoir jeté un regard éloquent à une Bellatrix à la fois encore choquée et euphorique.

_ « Il me fait telllllllllllllement confiance… »

Elle se tourna, folle furieuse vers Draco, en lui disant d'une voix chuintante :

_ « Il ne te fait pas confiance, à toi. C'est en moi et en moi seule qu'il est sûr de trouver la fidélité inconditionnelle d'une mère, d'une maîtresse, d'une épouse et d'une sœur. C'est moi et moi seule qui mérite ses regards, ses attentions, son intérêt. Et pas un adolescent à peine post-pubère comme toi, tout Malefoy que tu puisses être. »

Un sourire vainqueur franchement plaqué sur ses lèvres, le blond ne prêta aucune attention au fiel de la brune et se releva en s'époussetant négligemment. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de l'arrivée de ses amis.

Il vit de suite l'air un peu idiot que prenait son ami Blaise quand il regardait la blonde folledingue. La blonde Serdaigle, pardon. Sans parler de Ron Weasley qui, il en était sûr, allait droit vers un ulcère à cause de ses ennuis avec Granger. Tssk, très peu pour lui, tout ça.

Bellatrix aussi les avait vus. Elle les regarda avec un air profondément réjoui, qui donna à Harry l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième Dimension.

Elle leva sa baguette et, riant hystériquement, commença à tracer des cercles noirs dans les airs. Lesdits cercles, comme animés d'une vie propre, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes tels des scies mécaniques et se dirigèrent tous vers Iliana qui, encore sous le choc, ne put en esquiver qu'une méchante moitié. En effet, trois des cercles avaient eu le temps d'entailler ses bras et ses jambes, avant d'être détruit par un nébuleux sort jeté par Draco.

_ « Vous êtes folle ! Rappelez-vous le serment que vous avait fait à votre Maître ! »

_ « Mais je n'ai rien promis à propos de ta chère fiancée… Désolée Draco, mais le Maître n'est pas partageur… c'est bien là son moindre défaut… »

Son sourire ravi n'eut pour réponse que le rictus carnassier de Draco, qui prit son temps avant de répliquer :

_ « Erreur, chère Tantine, erreur… tu as tout bêtement promis de me servir, aveuglément… »

_ « Oh non… je ne sers que mon Maître, le Seigneur Eternel et Immortel des Ténèbres ! »

Se relevant avec un peu de peine, Iliana épousseta sa robe et essaya de rafistoler ses blessures, tout en intervenant négligemment :

_ « Tiens, il s'est promu à la postérité celui-là. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre des majuscules à chaque fois qu'on parle de ce crétin Albinos. »

Là, Draco fit une chose stupide. Encore plus stupide que ce qu'il avait fait à la cérémonie peu de temps avant. Il jeta un regard indifférent à sa fiancée, et la rabroua :

_ « Toi, n'interviens plus. Tu dois m'obéir, femme ! »

De peur de flancher en croisant un certain regard vert émeraude, il reprit son dialogue avec Bellatrix, ignorant superbement les autres :

_ « Que disais-je, déjà, Tantine ? Ah, oui. Tu as tout bonnement fait un Serment Inviolable, avec lequel tu t'es engagé à m'obéir, au doigt et à l'œil, jusqu'à mon mariage avec ton Maître, ou ma rupture officielle avec lui. Et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? En effet, ton Maître a grande confiance en toi… la preuve, ce serment, tu l'as fait sur sa vie à lui. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que petit Voldichou meure par ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un claquement de langue satisfait, il confirma :

_ « Je vais te résumer ça. Tu as promis de m'obéir. »

_ « Non… »

_ « Si. »

_ « J'étais trop occupée à regarder le Maître… comment ai-je pu accepter de t'obéir, espèce de petit morveux anémié… »

_ « Dommage pour toi. Elfe, nettoie mes semelles. (Comme Hermione le regarda avec une extrême sévérité, il s'empressa de rectifier) Non non, c'était une plaisanterie, tu n'es pas obligée de lécher mes chaussures… mais tu es bel et bien mon elfe de maison, en quelque sorte. »

Cependant, le regard d'Hermione continuait à se durcir, de même que celui des autres amis de Harry et de lui-même.

Les amis de Harry…

**Ouille…**

Il détourna son regard, cherchant sa fiancée. Il finit par la voir assise dignement, malgré ses blessures qui refusaient de se refermer en dépit des efforts conjugués de ses camarades, regardant Bellatrix et lui d'un air… sardonique ?

Draco se surprit alors à prier pour que cette expression ne soit causée que par son appréciation du génie de négociations de son fiancé, c'est-à-dire lui-même, l'illustre, l'inégalable Draco Malefoy. Parce que sinon, cela voudrait dire qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Eh bien, ce que Draco faisait semblant d'ignorer, mais qui allait inéluctablement arriver, c'est qu'il en prendrait effectivement, pour son grade, et cher.

…………………………………

_ « Hum, Iliana, euh, tu en penses quoi ? »

Ladite Iliana haussa un sourcil interrogateur un brin méprisant.

_ « Plaît-il ? »

**Ouille ouille ouille… Merdeuh merdeuh merde… il est en rogne par les rouflaquettes de Merlin !**

_ « Bah… Voldemort, Bellatrix, tout ça… elle qui va devoir m'obéir, ce qui arrange nos plans, lui qui me prend pour un chien-chien bien obéissant et qui va nous laisser tranquille… »

_ « Ah, ça… ouais ouais. »

Draco sentit un filet de sueur froide dégringoler le long de son dos. Iliana était calme. Trop calme…

_ « Tu te doutes bien que Voldemort - il se retourna et jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux - tu de doutes bien qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé la folle prêter serment sur sa propre vie à lui… j'ai simplement menti, et elle a tout gobé, tellement elle est convaincu que le vieux dégoûtant a une confiance totale en elle ! »

Iliana, toujours soumise à des sortilèges tentant de fermer ses plaies, ne broncha pas quand l'une d'elle se rétracta dans un affreux bruit de succion, grâce à un sort de Maxence Dorien, qui venait se joindre aux 'soigneurs'. Les autres aussi se résorbèrent, toutes en même temps, ce qui fit se courber Iliana en tordant ses traits de douleur.

Mais en se baissant, elle eut devant elle la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Draco, qui brillait par transparence, à travers la manche. Elle se releva alors brutalement, arborant un rictus de dégoût profond.

L'air un peu gêné de devoir rendre des comptes, Draco prit la peine d'expliquer qu'il était obligé de porter cet horrible tatouage. En effet, pour lui permettre de sortir de ce lieu, ou plutôt de ce Non-Lieu, il lui fallait porter cette Marque non permanente pour bénéficier du passage vers l'extérieur créé par Voldemort pour Bellatrix et lui.

_ « Je t'assure, Har… Iliana, c'est juste temporaire. Je peux la faire partir quand je le voudrais. Mais de préférence une fois hors de ce cloaque. »

Bien qu'amusé, Maxence Dorien jugea opportun de faire remarquer :

_ « Mademoiselle, vos plaies se sont peut-être refermées, cependant, la douleur persistera quelques minutes encore. C'est le tribut à payer pour ne pas arborer de cicatrice disgracieuse. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre hantise, ce genre de marque ? »

Souriant à la boutade, Iliana haussa les épaules et repoussa Draco d'un geste sec. Le blond, qui vérifiait que sa fiancée n'avait pas d'autres plaies, prit un air outré, auquel Iliana répliqua :

_ « Tu me les brises. Laisse-moi souffrir en silence, et toi, occupe-toi à perfectionner ton numéro de connard insensible, mais sur quelqu'un d'autre, ok ? »

_ « Tu es à moi, j'ai le droit de m'assurer si tu vas bien. Un peu comme si tu étais une soucoupe ébréchée qu'on veut réparer ou autre. »

Devant le regard incendiaire, le blond insinua un doigt dans son col pour pouvoir déglutir à son aise.

**Je crois qu'il me faut vérifier s'il n'y a pas des précédents de folie ou de masochisme dans la famille, parce que là, je frise le suicide assisté…**

_ « Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi, Malefoy… »

Iliana le regarda intensément, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, lui aussi

.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui avec une lenteur délicieuse, et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis de plus en plus sauvagement, ne le touchant qu'avec les lèvres, son corps frôlant à peine le sien. Avec une telle sensualité, une telle fougue, que la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le bras de Draco, en avalât sa langue de travers, avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' ridicule.

Puis elle se détacha de lui.

Et lui éclata la gueule d'un bon coup de poing.

_ « Malefoy, je ne suis PAS ta pute. Tu me dois le respect. Mets-moi encore en rogne, et tu verras pourquoi Voldemort a peur de moi. »

Il contempla un moment sa main avant de dire :

_ « Ouaw, ça défoule. »

………………………………..

Malgré les affirmations de Voldemort, tout le monde put sortir sain et sauf. Pas par la porte (qui avait disparu, rappelons-le) ni grâce à une quelconque marque (celle de Draco encore moins, puisqu'elle avait disparu, elle aussi), mais tout simplement grâce à Remus. Etant une créature des Ténèbres, il avait été envoyé par un certain directeur pour leur permettre de sortir, grâce à ses pouvoirs intrinsèques.

Ils étaient à présent dans le salon de réception de Maxence, dans son Manoir. Etaient présents Iliana, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Bellatrix, Blaise, Luna, et, bien entendu, le maître de maison, qui regardait tout ce beau monde avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ « Bien, mettons les choses au point, et ce, au plus vite, étant donné, me semble-t-il, que certains d'entre vous aimeraient aller… s'isoler. »

En disant cela, Maxence Dorien regardait Draco et Iliana qui ne semblaient pas très pressé de se retrouver face à face.

Tentant de se rattraper un peu, et jouant au fiancé transi, Draco tenta un aguicheur :

_ « Oui… vous savez, si personne n'était là, je serais déjà en train de… »

Le regard lubrique jeté à sa fiancée était suffisamment éloquent pour comprendre à demi-mot.

Cependant, et ce à la grande surprise de Bellatrix, la réplique d'Iliana fusa, sèche et claquante :

_ « Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. »

Le blond la regarda, le sourcil agité de tics.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai eu le coup de poing que je méritais, pourquoi alors ne pas continuer de jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'avoir envie de moi ? Mais même, pourquoi seulement faire semblant ? Qui n'aurait pas envie de moi, voyons !!!**

A la surprise générale, ce fut Luna qui rompit le silence empli de tension qui régna un court instant :

_ « Pourquoi ça, Iliana ? Il en a une trop petite, alors tu as envie d'éviter les parties fines ? »

_ « Oui, tu as tout compris, Luna ! Il suffit de regarder son petit nez aristocratique ! »

Hermione osa une timide intervention :

_ « Cependant, vu ses pieds, je n'aurais jamais cru… c'est vrai qu'ils sont 'aristocratiques' aussi, mais ils ne sont pas petits petits ! »

Ce fut une Luna calme qui répondit, l'air rêveur :

_ « Ce n'est ni le nez, ni les pieds qu'il faut regarder, mais les doigts. »

_ « Ah ? »

_ « Bah oui… si le chargé officiel de La Chose est trop petit, ils peuvent prendre la relève… »

L'absence de sourire suggestif rendit l'interprétation de la phrase légèrement ardue, mais l'essentiel demeurait.

**Même elle, c'est une dépravée !**

Sans arrêter de regarder Luna par en-dessous d'un air totalement ébloui, Blaise lança malicieusement :

_ « Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Draco ? C'est contraire aux rumeurs, ça ! »

Ulcéré, Draco répliqua vertement :

_ « Que t'importe la taille de mon membre ? Moi, à ta place, je m'inquiéterais pour ton cerveau, qui me semble bien petit depuis que tu tournes autour d'une certaine Louf… »

Draco jugea bon de s'interrompre, devant le regard meurtrier de son ami. Mine de rien, il estimait qu'il avait trop joué avec le feu, aujourd'hui.

**Et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Je suis Draco Malefoy après tout.**

Cependant, le fait qu'il soit Draco Malefoy himself n'empêcha pas Blaise de rétorquer :

_ « D'accord, admettons, j'ai peut-être un petit cerveau… Mais on ne peut pas avoir tout de gros… tu as choisi, moi aussi. »

**Il n'insinue tout de même pas qu'il en a une plus grosse que moi ! Cependant, son sens de la répartie, lui, ne m'a pas l'air de s'être envolé. Apparemment, on peut être amoureux et penser par soi-même une fois sur dix. Mer-veil-leux.**

Au moment de formuler cette pensée très intelligente et d'une importance capitale, Luna le surprit en demandant :

_ « Montre. »

Blaise, interloqué, balbutia :

_ « Pa…pardon ? »

Impitoyable, la jeune fille répéta :

_ « Montre-la-moi. »

_ « Pou…pourquoi faire ? »

_ « Zabini, sérieusement, à ton âge, tu es sûr d'avoir besoin que je t'explique comment deux personnes copulent ? »

_ « Euh… ça ne te dirait pas plutôt de poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit un peu moins… un peu plus… »

_ « Mais pourquoi ? Pas besoin ! C'est bien simple. .Tu affirmes en avoir une grosse. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux venir, devant MOI, et me dire, comme ça, que tu en as une grosse? Joins l'acte à la parole, et prouve-le. »

Le regard sans fausse honte ou pudeur de la jeune fille parut hypnotiser le Serpentard, qui finit par se ressaisir et lui tendit le bras :

_ « Puis-je ? »

Alors, bras dessus bras dessous, les deux jeunes gens prirent congé et sautèrent dans la plus proche cheminée, préalablement activée par la maître de céans, au grand choc de l'assistance. Cependant, au moment d'annoncer la destination, Blaise parut changer d'avis.

_ « Tu sais quoi, Luna ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ailler chercher des Joncheruines, tu ne penses pas ? »

L'air serein, elle lui répondit :

_ « Zabini, si tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi, il suffit de le dire. »

_ « Non, oh non ce n'est pas du tout ça… c'est juste que je veux… enfin, tu sais… j'aimerais savourer l'instant présent. Chercher des Ronflaks Cornus avec toi au clair de lune, ou chasser les vers luisants Balbiblu-machin chose tard le soir… »

_ « Ah ? Tu trouves que c'est mieux que le sexe ? Enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, donc je ne discute pas. Si c'est comme ça… Je préférerais qu'on ailler plutôt découvrir de plus près les Nargoles. Tu viens, Zabini ?»

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, mais désireux de passer du temps au près d'elle, pas obligatoirement de façon trivial et...horizontale.

_ « Les Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard. »

Au moment où les flammes vertes cachaient les deux jeunes gens, Iliana eut son premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs heures.

_ « En voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut… »

_ « C'est-à-dire ? »

Iliana gloussa en précisant :

_ « Pour chercher des Nargoles, ils devront passer sous toutes les branches de gui de l'école et des environs, c'est là qu'ils pullulent. »

Devant le regard perplexe des autres, Iliana haussa les épaules :

_ « Bah quoi ? »

**Ça me démange trop. A cause de cet individu, je ne peux que louper de belles occasions de me taire. Tant pis… **

_ « Des Nargoles, rien que ça ? Espérons au moins que les baisers de Loufoca vaudront quelque chose. Pauvre Blaise… »

**Oups… Ouh la quel sale regard… Décidément, je suis un candidat au suicide, c'est pas possible sinon. Allez, essayons de rattraper le coup. **

_ « N'empêche, j'espère qu'ils passeront une agréable soirée, aussi agréable que celle de notre première sortie à deux, ma chérie. »

Malgré son sourire engageant et sa piètre tentative de compliment, les tripes de Draco sentirent le danger venir. Elles le savaient depuis un bon moment, même !

Harry la tenait enfin, et ne tenait pas à la lâcher. Cette si belle occasion de se venger, et ce devant Maxence Dorien, avec qui Draco semblait un peu trop bien s'entendre… et surtout, devant Bellatrix Lestrange qui, il le sentait, ne raterait pas une seule occasion de tarauder Draco si sa fiancée l'humiliait.

Ce qu'il était prêt à faire.

Il savait se montrer impitoyable. Il savait que pour réussir dans sa mission, dans ses missions, plus précisément, ce n'est pas en arrivant premier à un concours de circonstances qu'il y parviendrait.

Mais en fait, c'était quoi, déjà, son plan ?

Ah oui.

L'attaquer dans sa virilité.

_ « Que racontes-tu, mon pauvre Malefoy ! Notre merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrveilleux premier rencard n'était pas si merveilleux que tu ne sembles le croire… ah ça, oui. »

**Allez, je vais faire mon gentleman irrésistible.**

_ « Je conçois que tu te sois un peu ennuyée, ma chérie…je devais être tellement occupé à contempler ta beauté transcendante que je ne t'ai peut-être pas abreuvée de compliments comme j'aurais dû le faire et comme tu le mérites ! »

**Ça, ça c'est la classe. Malefoy, t'es une vraie bête.**

_ « Et puis, si tu n'as pas aimé cette soirée… comment voudrais-tu qu'il en aille autant pour moi ? Rien que le souvenir de nous deux ensemble, durant des heures d'affilées, des heures qui m'ont paru des secondes, à côté de toi, ô ma douce… »

**Ouhla je devrais arrêter les frais de pommade, j'abuse, là.**

Iliana se contenta de répondre, avec un sourire froid :

_ « Crois-moi, cela n'avait rien d'inoubliable… »

_ « Comment cela ? »

_ « 3 heures de promenade à pré-au-lard, une heure trente au cinéma, 2 heures de dîner, trente minutes de flâneries au clair de lune, quarante minutes pour un dernier verre dans ta chambre, vingt minutes de préliminaires… et vingt secondes de pénétration. »

C'est quoi cinéma ?

Draco eut un sourire crispé, tentant de faire bonne figure devant les autres, qui riaient aux larmes.

**Tu veux la guerre ? Eh bien tu l'auras ! On ne provoque pas Draco Malefoy impunément… **

_ « Que voulez-vous, même habitué au sexe depuis que j'ai treize ans, elle est tellement irritante quand elle braille à tout va que j'ai craqué, et je n'ai pas été assez motivé pour tenir. Mais il m'a semblé avoir eu le temps de la faire venir plus de trois fois. »

_ « Oui, enfin, bon, me faire venir… crois-moi, j'ai juste simulé pour ne pas te couper tes effets. C'est en partie dû à tes piètres performances, mais aussi à ta taille qui laisse un peu à… bref… »

**Pan, dans les dents… il y va fort, le bougre…Ne nous laissons pas abattre, faisons front et rétorquons !!**

_ « Ok, mais tu crois que c'était facile ? J'ai dû m'auto-stimuler, moi. Mon imaginaire a beaucoup travaillé, cette nuit-là. La déception, vois-tu ? Parce qu'en visitant ton 'logement', je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais été occupé, qu'il était chauffé et qu'il était assez petit pour m'y sentir chez-moi. Malheureusement j'ai découvert qu'il avait déjà été occupé, qu'il n'avait pas de chauffage et qu'il était trop grand. »

**Ouh là j'le sens mal, ce regard… il n'avait qu'à ne pas me chercher, ce Gryffondor caractériel !! D'accord, j'ai été assez méchant, mais bon, un peu de mansuétude, oh !**

_ « Très cher, comment as-tu pu penser qu'un si bel appartement puisse rester vacant jusqu'à ton arrivée ? En ce qui concerne le chauffage, il n'en manque pas, il te suffisait de l'allumer. Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'espace, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas plus grand qu'ailleurs: ne blâme donc pas la propriétaire si tu n'as pas assez de mobilier pour le meubler. »

Ron se pencha vers Hermione, lui demandant dans un murmure, d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-amusé, après avoir jeté un discret sort d'intimité autour d'eux :

_ « Si je n'étais pas au courant de tout, j'aurais parié ma chemise que ces deux là couchaient ensemble et s'aimaient. »

_ « Comme chien et chat, tu veux dire ! »

_ « Comme chien et chat, certes, mais s'aimaient quand même ! Ne dirait-on pas un vieux couple ? »

_ « Si… Mais au fait, cette comédie, ils la font juste pour nous ou pour régler des comptes ? »

_ « Hermione chérie, je crois surtout que c'est pour régler des comptes. Mais aussi pour en faire bénéficier Lestrange. Je crois que convaincre Voldemort de leurs relations tumultueuses faisait partie de leurs objectifs. Et comme tu le sais, pour ces deux là, la fin justifie les moyens… »

_ « En effet… Mais ils auraient pu le faire en pleine réception, non ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène avec Bellatrix Lestrange ? Il y avait là-bas aussi des espions du Lord Noir. Pas besoin de s'en attacher un aux basques nous-mêmes !»

_ « Oui mais en société… »

_ « …ils sont censés être deux amoureux transis. Je vois. Même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter, je crois qu'ils suivent le plan, en modifiant un peu certaines choses, d'accord, mais bon. »

En profitant pour lui embrasser les cheveux au passage, Ron se pencha encore plus et chuchota :

_ « Oui mais, je pense surtout que Malefoy a fait ça en prévision de l'avenir. N'oublie pas que le but de la mascarade de la réception de tout à l'heure c'était de trouver un moyen d'avoir Bellatrix Lestrange à disposition… »

_ « Mais oui !! Pour ressusciter Sirius ! Je suis vraiment stupide… »

_ « Tu es tout sauf stupide, Hermignonne Granger… »

La susnommée rougit et reporta son attention sur les deux protagonistes ; sur Draco Malefoy surtout, qui semblait étrangement troublé.

En effet, l'horripilante idée de Harry James Potter, nu et en pleins ébats sexuels s'était imprimée dans sa rétine et l'avait fait suffoquer. Puis il s'imagina avec lui, dans le lit. Et, son orgueil ayant été bien malmené jusqu'ici, il ne put empêcher une pensée très incongrue de s'imposer à lui.

**Et si, pendant qu'on couche ensemble… Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, comme il le prétend là ? Et si j'ai une panne pile avec lui ? Et si mes dimensions, qui en ont ravis beaucoup - toute modestie mise à part, comme de bien entendu - ne le satisfont pas lui ?**

**Mais oh ! Qui parle de coucher avec Potter, d'abord !!**

Draco grinça des dents, ayant totalement oublié sa précédente culpabilité. D'un ton nonchalant, il pointa la baguette vers Iliana en disant :

_ « Si je devais inventer un sort… ce serait… -il fit mine de réfléchir intensément- 'Plus féminine' ! »

Les filles de l'assistance prirent l'air outré. Peu de choses peuvent être aussi vexantes. Ce qui fit sourire narquoisement le blond, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. Sa réplique manquait quand même un peu de piquant.

Mais Draco avait oublié que Iliana était en fait Harry Potter, un homme, donc. Et un homme en rogne. L'insulte glissa donc sur lui, et il répliqua, pointant lui aussi la baguette sur son interlocuteur :

_ « Haha, tu l'as préparée pendant que tu prenais ton bain, celle-là ? Moi, si je devais inventer un sort, ce serait –il visa l'entrejambe- : 'Plus gros' ! »

Et le pire, c'est qu'à la surprise générale, un rayon de lumière surgit réellement de l'item magique, se dirigeant vers l'entrecuisse du Serpentard, trop énervé pour l'avoir remarqué.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Alors alors? Draco est-il bon pour la castration? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ^^ **

**Reviews, siouplaît :p **

**(Oui, je mendie, et comment donc!)**

**Mery Dry**


End file.
